It's Now Or Never
by oohlachica
Summary: Sequel to Maybe Now Maybe Never... After tragedy rocks their family, Seth and Summer try to recover but its hard when the past comes back to haunt them... Final Chapter UP! COMPLETE!
1. The Blue Line

**(A.N)** Hey! Im back! Here's the sequel to my previous fanfic **Maybe Now Maybe Never... **This is **It's Now Or Never. **Not totally essential you read **MNMN**first but trust me, later on it will help! I loved writing the last story and think that this one will be equally great. I went along the lines of family like you previously suggested in the last fanfic reviews. I hope you like it, this one may be a littlelonger as I have a lot of ideas. But anyway please read and tell me what you think! Believe me it helps!

Thanks and Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Blue Line**

Summer's hand shook as she placed the small white tube on the bathroom counter face down.

She closed her eyes and sank onto the floor, her breathing heavy. Glancing up at the clock, she waited, her body tensed up as the long hand moved.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself, trying to be reassured. The truth was, she was nervous as hell and on the verge of blacking out.

Summer stood up shakily and picked up the capsule, taking one last look at the clock. She closed her eyes, flipping it over in her hand.

"Okay, here goes," she whispered. Her eyes opened reluctantly and she stared in awe.

A thick blue line met her eyes.

It cut through her body like a razor. She was pregnant. She inhaled sharply and sank onto the floor, her back resting against the wall.

The pregnancy test was still clasped in her sweaty palm. Suddenly, she found her voice and began to laugh. She laughed loudly and rolled on the floor.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant.

Those words bounced in her head as she continued to laugh happily. As she straightened up, her hand rested on her stomach, Summer looked at it.

There was a baby in there.

"Hey," she whispered to her stomach, "Hey baby, I'm your Mom."

* * *

"Hey Summer, what have I done to deserve all this?" Seth set down his briefcase, surveying the feast that lay before him.

Summer darted around, setting the table hurriedly.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be nice to have a proper dinner tonight instead of pizza in front of the T.V." She walked over to Seth and kissed him, looking deeply into his chestnut eyes.

"Come on, the food's gonna go cold," she whispered in his ear, taking his hand.

"So, I, uh, have something to tell you," Summer said quietly, chasing the peas on her plate.

"Yeah? What is it?" Seth asked. Summer glared as he spoke with his mouth full.

"Sorry, it's just so good," he apologised.

"Well ever since we came back from our honeymoon, I've not been feeling so good."

"Yeah? Well are you okay? Have you been to the doctor?" Seth looked concerned.

"Well, I had an idea of what I thought was wrong so, I, well I checked it out myself."

"So are you okay now?"

"You could say that, but I'm, well, I'm pregnant Seth."

Seth's mouth fell open and he dropped his fork.

"Oh my god!" Summer smiled as Seth leapt out of his chair, a huge smile stretching across his face.

He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. Summer held on to his arm and her heart pounded. She was glad he was happy, so glad.

"I, I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a dad!" Seth grinned.

"Oh my god we have to phone my parents and Ryan and Marissa!" Seth bounded into the living room.

"Cohen! Wait, why don't we go over? Tell them in person?" Summer suggested.

"Good idea." Seth put the phone down and walked back into the dining room.

"So, you're happy about all this?" Summer asked him.

"Of _course_ I am, this is the best thing that's happened yet, well apart from marrying you."

Summer smiled and kissed Seth softly, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Summer? Are you okay?" Seth nudged her softly as they sat in the waiting room of the doctors surgery.

"Yeah," she lied. She was so not okay. Her head was going a mile a minute.

"No." She leaned on Seth.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Seth, I mean its such a big thing. I'm petrified, mainly of what I've gotta go through." Seth stroked her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise. I'll always be here, we're gonna do this together."

"But Coop said it was the most pain she'd ever experienced and remember how Maia was born prematurely? She almost died Seth. If our that happened to our baby, I don't think id be able to go on…"

She trailed off thinking of the scene that happened only 10 months ago.

Marissa had also fallen pregnant on her honeymoon and, months later, had given birth to a girl, Maia.

But she had arrived 2 months early and was instantly placed in the ICU.

Marissa had to go through a long labour and lost a lot of blood.

Just remembering Marissa in agony and the tiny little baby, all wired up to 50 machines made Summer feel utterly terrified.

Maia _had _survived and was now a lively and beautiful baby. But still…

"Summer Cohen?" the receptionist called. Summer took a deep breath and stood up, her hand still clasped by Seth.

"Everything _will_ be fine," Seth repeated.

"I know."

* * *


	2. The Practice Parents

**(A.N.) **Another update for you. The chapter's may be a little boring to start off with but they get a lot better. I've got about a 1/4 of the story written already and i know that there's more drama and action so keep reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

****The Practice Parents**

The baby giggled as she was bounced on Summer's knees. She pulled stupid faces at her, making the baby laugh even more.

"Aww, Sum, you're gonna be such a great Mom," Marissa smiled, looking on as Summer played with Maia.

"Thanks Coop, but I'm definitely gonna need all the help I can get!" Summer handed the baby back to Marissa.

"Oh don't worry Summer, I was as clueless as you but I'm fine now." She rocked Maia gently in her arms, pausing to fix her soft white hat. Ever since she'd left the hospital, Marissa had been attached to her daughter.

"Hey Marissa, oh hi Summer," Ryan entered the living room, having just returned from work.

He was now one of the top architects working for the Newport Group.

"And how's my favourite little girl?" He walked over to Marissa as Maia perked up, hearing her Daddy's voice.

She began to gurgle excitedly. Summer watched as Ryan held the baby close, his protective hands making sure that she wouldn't fall.

It was so weird seeing him being so, well, paternal.

"So Summer, you've got all this to look forward to," Ryan smiled, cradling the baby.

"Yeah I can't wait, Seth is totally _ecstatic_."

"Well tell him about the sleepless nights, midnight feeds and diaper changes. I'm sure he'll still be stoked," Marissa laughed, sipping her coffee.

"So you still get those? Like now?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, totally, I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks!"

"Great! Oh I'm gonna be such a_ failure_! I can't even get up at _7am_!" Summer whined and placed down her coffee. Marissa frowned.

"Oh Summer! You're gonna be great. Actually, why don't you look after Maia for a full weekend, like as a practice?" Summer raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Marissa and me could use a full weekend to ourselves," Ryan said.

"Sure, I mean why not? It'll be good practice." Summer smiled at the two who looked very happy.

"Here, take her for a sec. Marissa, come to the kitchen, I'll help you make dinner." Ryan and Marissa left the room.

"Three days and nights with no crying would be bliss," Marissa whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, just don't tell Summer that!"

* * *

"Cohen!" Summer shrieked from the top of the stairs. Seth was trying to hide in his office from his wife.

The wailing of Maia from the guest room upstairs shook the house. It was only Friday night and the two were at their wits end.

When Marissa and Ryan had dropped her off a couple of hours ago, she was silent and happy but after 10 minutes without her parents, Maia was a nightmare.

Summer stomped back into the guest room where she was screaming in her small crib.

"Shhhh, come on Maia. Please please be quiet!" Summer pleaded.

She picked up her purple Care Bear and made it do a dance on the edge of the crib. Nothing.

She wasn't hungry and she didn't need changing. What was wrong with her? Summer stormed to the stairs.

"Cohen please! You said you'd help! I need you!" Summer felt tears prickle at her eyes. She slumped onto the floor, holding her head in her hands.

Seth appeared at the foot of the stairs, his eyes filled with regret.

"Summer, I'm so sorry. I did promise I'd help you, so I'm going to. Do you forgive me?" He sat beside her on the floor.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Yeah you can, its just a shock to your system. Now lets go shut that damn baby up, huh?" Summer looked up at him.

She bit her lip and nodded. He took her hand, pulling her up and they walked to the baby's room.

"Hey, Maia. What is wrong with you?" Seth said. He leaned in and picked up the wailing baby. He rocked it slowly, gently bouncing it.

After a couple of minutes, the house fell silent and the baby drifted off to sleep.

Summer stood by the door, her eyes on the floor.

"Hey, see there's nothing to be scared of," Seth handed her the baby and she looked down at it.

Her tiny little hands and feet, her tiny features, the absolute double of Marissa.

"She's actually not so bad when she's asleep," Summer smiled. She walked over to the crib and placed her down carefully, leaning in to kiss her tiny head.

"Night, Maia." Seth hugged her comfortingly.

"What did I tell you? Everything will be fine Sum, you're gonna be the best Mom."

* * *

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? You look tired." Kirsten hugged her son warmly.

"Yeah, that kid is cute but she's the child from hell!" Seth glared jokingly at the smiling baby, sat in her stroller.

"Yeah, I know. We were up all night the last time we had her. But she's still my favourite likkle granddaughter!"

Kirsten bent over and tickled her playfully. Seth took the stroller and the two walked down the driveway, headed for the beach.

"So, how's Summer?"

"Oh, she's at home. She needs to rest, after last night she's shattered, I'm worried about her. I don't think she's going to be able to cope. It s a lot." Seth replied.

Kirsten nodded knowingly.

"Summer is a strong girl, but she needs your support more than anything. Its not going to be easy Seth, you need to be there for her. This is probably the hardest thing she'll ever have to do." Seth nodded.

"When's the due date?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh Summer's like nearly four months pregnant now so it'll probably be around August or September. We're going for the first ultrasound tomorrow so we might get a better estimate." Kirsten smiled.

"You know it isn't gonna be easy Seth, but I _want _you to know, your father and I are always here. _Always_."

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot," Seth smiled.

"No problem."

They looked out onto the beach, the warm March wind rippling through their hair.

* * *


	3. The Good News Come's In Two's

**(A.N) **Hey, quite a short chapter here. Please keep reviewing and reading.

Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

****The Good News Comes In Two's**

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cohen. My names Joanna and I'll be looking after you and your baby for the next 5 months."

Seth and Summer shook her hand warmly.

She was a middle aged woman with sleek blonde hair tied in a neat bun. She had a very warm, friendly smile that told you she was a very trusting woman.

Summer left the waiting room to get ready for the ultrasound, leaving Seth alone.

He looked around him, the room was filled with pregnant women and small children.

He saw a little boy with deep brown hair jump onto his dad's lap.

"I'm scared Daddy," the boy whimpered.

"Don't be scared Son, the nurses are _really _nice and if you're a good boy, I'll take you for ice cream after!"

The father tickled his son playfully. The boy laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy."

Seth jumped as Joanna appeared, asking him to come in. He followed and saw Summer lying on the table, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey Summer, you okay?"

"Do I look okay Cohen?" She glared and the smiled, "Come here, I'd rather you be up by my head." Seth nodded, as she had her legs open with just a sheet covering them.

Joanna entered again.

"Right then are we ready to see baby Cohen?" She smiled and sat by the computer screen, tapping the keyboard.

Summer's heart dropped as she frowned and looked at the couple.

"Okay, just look at the screen here and here," she pointed at the back and white picture.

"There's a baby here _and_ here. Congratulations, you're expecting twins!" Seth's jaw dropped.

"Twins?" he spluttered. Summer's eyes widened as she looked up at Seth.

"Oh my god Cohen! Two babies! Two!" She squealed.

"How the hell are we gonna raise two kids?" Seth laughed, rubbing Summer's stomach.

"I guess its double the good news!" Seth grinned and kissed her.

"I love you Summer."

"I love you too Cohen."

* * *

"_OH MY GOD_!" Kirsten cried, jumping out of her seat. Sandy and Kirsten hugged their son and daughter in law tightly.

"I can't believe this! TWINS!" Sandy said his eyes lighting up.

"Well I got you two something, it'll still be handy for you," Kirsten picked up the small rectangular package that was wrapped in pink paper.

Summer unwrapped it eagerly.

Inside was a small book, 'The Little Book Of Baby Names'.

"We figured you might like it, y'know to help you find the perfect name." Summer hugged Kirsten.

"Thanks, its great. I'll have a good look through it this afternoon."

"Well, we'd better be going, I have some more work to do. Where's Maia?" Seth looked around for the baby.

"Oh she's asleep. Why don't we have her for the night?" Sandy suggested.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds great. So I'll see you tomorrow Kirsten, for coffee?" Summer said, as Seth grabbed her bag for her.

"Sure, bye then you two!"

* * *

"So have you got a list then?" Seth asked sarcastically, his eyes falling on the long list of names lying in front of Summer.

"Shut it Cohen, I've got favourites."

"Okay then lets hear them," Seth said, sinking onto the couch.

"Right, well I like Leo and Matt for a boy and Anais and Sophia for a girl." Seth frowned.

"Okay Summer, Leo? That's like the name of a lion. And Anais? What does that even mean?"

Summer glared at Seth sharply.

"Anais is a gorgeous name, it means graceful in Hebrew. I thought you like that Jew Jerk. And Leo does mean lion but it's a nice strong name. I'd like to hear what you think!"

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, don't laugh. I've always thought of Jake for a boy and Kate for a girl."

"Aww, they're cute. We'll work it out. I just, well, I think when we have the babies, whatever feels right should be their names."

"That sounds like a good idea, deal?" Seth held out his little finger.

"Deal."

* * *


	4. The Unbalanced Emotions

**(A.N)** Hi, thanks for the great reviews so far. Keep 'em coming! Here's chapter 4, things are starting to pick up. A little bit of a reference back to Maybe Now Maybe Never in this chapter but nothing major yet. Anyways keep on rreading and reviewing! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer:** I dont own The O.C. or any of the characters. (If i did, i wouldn't be sat here in my bedroom indreary Yorkshire lol)

**

* * *

The Unbalanced Emotions**

The months flew by and Summer started to look more pregnant as well as feel more pregnant.When it got to June, she felt like she was ballooning.

She alsofound that her emotions began to be all over the place. One moment she was happy, the next she was depressed. She cried at the littlest things but was ultra bitchyminutes later.

She felt so trapped as Seth commanded her not to lift a finger. At first she thought it was great. No work, no cleaning, she could just relax!

But that feeling only lasted a couple of days. Then the boredom set in.

And not only boredom, but fear.

In all her spare time, she'd read the numerous book on pregnancy that Marissa had donated and Summer began to doubt whether this was the right thing for her.

She was also unbelievably lonely. Marissa had gone back to work, Kirsten was always as work and so was Seth.

He'd started up his own comic book company and it was thriving but needed a lot of effort. The office wasn't far away but it felt like he was always there.

She jumped as the phone rang. Summer heaved herself up- which was getting harder to do- and picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Hi Summer, its Seth."

"Oh hey Cohen what's up?"

"Well, I might be a _little_ bit late tonight…"

"Again? Cohen! This is like the third time this week!"

"I know, I know! But listen, I can get away for 7.30 so how about I take you to dinner?"

"Oh Cohen, this is just a bribe…"

"Ill take you to the Arches…" Summer weakened. She loved The Arches.

"Well…"

"Great, I'll book the table for eight. Be ready when I get home."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye." Summer leapt out of the room to decide what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Summer, I'm home! Are you ready yet?" Seth walked into the quiet house, a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

There was no answer.

"Summer? Where are you?"

He placed his briefcase down as he strode into the living room. Nothing.

Into the kitchen. Nothing.

His heart skipped a beat.

The last time this happened was… No, it couldn't have happened again.

"Summer!" He cried, taking the stairs three at a time.

Seth burst into the bedroom. There were clothes strewn all over the floor. Her entire wardrobe had been emptied.

"No, no this can't be happening. Not again…" he whispered.

He strode to the bathroom where he saw Summer, curled up in the corner, her head in her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Summer? What's the matter?" He knelt down beside her. A faint whimper could be heard.

"I, I'm fat and ugly and NONE of my clothes fit!" she cried. Seth smiled.

"Oh Summer! You're not fat! You're pregnant!"

"Same thing! None of my nice dresses fit, that's for sure! I bought a new maternity dress last week and its too tight!" She turned away from Seth.

"And if I get any bigger, you'll go off me and leave me and I'll not be able to survive." Seth rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she cried even harder.

"Summer, listen to me. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known and no matter how big your stomach gets, I'll always love you. Because you're you. You're Summer Cohen, the woman I dream about every night."

Summer turned around, lifting her tear stained face up, her bloodshot eye's watering.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't spend all that time in a church saying those vows for nothing!" Summer laughed falling into his arms.

Seth held her tightly and flinched as he felt something tap against his stomach.

"Summer! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah! Oh my god Cohen, they're kicking!" Seth grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach, his own lying on top.

"Wow, I can't believe this. Its so real, that's our baby Cohen. Our baby!"

* * *

"Ugh, I feel awful today. That coffee has made me feel totally awful. I feel like I'm gonna puke."

Summer pulled a face as she clambered out of Marissa's Range Rover outside of Summer's house.

She groaned as she searched in her bag for the keys. The two girls stepped inside.

"Okay Sum, try not to puke _just_ yet because…" Marissa started.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly about twenty women jumped out from the living room. The house was decorated from top to toe with streamers, balloons and banners.

"Oh my god Coop! My own baby shower!" Summer cried hugging her best friend.

"Well the one you threw me was awesome so I had to give_ you_ a good one."

"Thanks Coop!" The women had all gathered out by the pool outside which was surrounded with hundreds of gifts. Summer felt her eyes well up.

"Oh sweetie don't cry!" Kirsten wrapped her arm around Summer tenderly.

"Sorry, my hormones are all over the place!" she smiled, dabbing her eyes.

"Hey Sum! Time for presents!" Marissa called.

* * *

"Whoa! It looks like Baby Gap exploded in here!" Seth looked shocked as Summer and Marissa sat amongst a ton of baby clothes, toys and balloons.

"Excuse me! Our kids are _not _wearing Baby Gap! With your salary I feel Baby Dior is a more appropriate choice." Summer glared as Seth grinned sarcastically.

"So is the baby shower or party, whatever, over then?"

"Shower Cohen, and yes its finished. Coop and I were just sorting all my gorgeous gifts out." Marissa smiled as she folded up a tiny pink skirt.

"Where's Ryan?"

"Oh, he's looking after Maia, its his day off," Marissa said.

"Cool, well I need to go see him. Get a list of good contractors to do the nursery."

"Huh? I thought _we_ were gonna do it?" Summer said, looking upset.

"Well paint fumes can't be good for your system Sum, and all that heavy lifting and such, I'm gonna have to do it and it's gonna be a problem for me."

"Fine, but when they're older, we're gonna do them. I ordered all the furniture and bedding and stuff."

"Great, well you two have fun." Seth kissed Summer quickly and headed for the door. She sighed heavily.

"He wont let me do anything! It's like I'm crippled or something!" She moaned.

"I know, Ryan was exactly the same, but it's all worth it!"

"Yeah I guess…"

* * *


	5. The Tears Stream

**(A.N)** Thank you for all the fab comments and reviews you've given! As **June.Louise **suggested, I'm open for baby name ideas, boy and girl, the names i mentioned were just favourites of mine. I know what sexes the babies will be but i wont tell you yet, you'll have to wait lol! Anyways this is where we get some action and more drama! Hope you like it! Read and Review

Thanks Everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer:**I don't own The O.C., characters or any songs featured in my stories.

**

* * *

**

**The Tears Stream**

Summer rolled over, unable to get comfortable. The warm, muggy atmosphere only added to her intense discomfort.

It was August and the baby was due any day. Seth had reluctantly left the house to go to the store to get Summer some ice cream.

She craved Ben and Jerry's, maybe some good old Phish Food would ease the aching of her abdomen. She tossed and turned, the 5 fans in front of her face going flat out.

Everyday got hotter and Summer got more stressed.

She could no longer walk, but waddle.

"Ugh, god will you two stop fighting!" She knocked on her bulging stomach angrily as the twins kicked violently.

Where was Seth? He'd gone about half an hour ago, the store was only 10 minutes away. She winced and clutched her stomach.

"Ow! God what the hell was that?" She said to herself. Summer closed her eyes and swept her hair out of her face. About 10 minutes later, the pain came back.

Her heart stopped.

Were these contractions? No, not now, not while she was alone. She tried to heave herself up. The phone was on the coffee table.

"I'll call Seth, just in case." She thought. As she reached, Summer fell back, the pain slicing through her body. Summer gritted her teeth and grabbed the phone, dialling his number hurriedly.

"Cohen you'd better pick up the damn phone!" she cried as it rang, tears flooding down her cheeks.

* * *

Seth tapped his steering wheel angrily. The road was completely blocked. There'd been and accident further up the road with a lorry and it had blocked the whole road. 

He was worried about Summer. He didn't want to leave her alone, but she would have killed him if he hadn't got her the ice cream.

She was in a very hormonal state and Seth didn't want to argue. He was fond of his limbs.

Seth banged his head on the wheel frustrated. This would happen, he'd get stuck in traffic as his wife was days away from giving birth.

He prodded the A.C. buttons and turned on the C.D Player.

Summer's favourite Coldplay album was in. He flicked through the songs, turning it up.

He sat back as 'Fix You' came on.

Seth thought of the prom, where this song had drifted on while he had admitted his love for Summer in front of the whole school.

How they'd danced together.

And how she'd whispered, I love you too in his ear while Chris Martin crooned away. That was one of the best nights he'd _ever_ had.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Seth listened as the music floated effortlessly through the warm air.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

He sat up in his seat, thinking. He had this feeling, lurking in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what, but Seth could feel it.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth...

* * *

_

He jumped as his cell phone beeped on the passenger seat. It was Summer. His heart pounded as Seth flipped it open.

"Summer, are you okay?"

"Cohen," her breathing was sharp and heavy.

"I, I think I'm having the babies Cohen." His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening! Oh Sum, I'm stuck in traffic, totally gridlocked." He sighed.

"No! Seth I need you now! More than ever!" she sobbed. Seth felt on the verge of tears too as he felt his heart break. She was in such pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Listen Summer, I'll call Marissa and Ryan, they'll know what to do. Just hang on!"

"But Seth! I need _YOU_, I can't do this. I can't!" she wept.

"I know I know but just keep breathing and do the exercises that you learnt. Please Summer. I promise I'll be with you as soon as possible. I'll call Ryan now!"

"Okay." Summer inhaled sharply. Seth dialled Ryan's number as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

"Ryan its me, you have to get over to my house. Summer's gone into labour and I'm stuck in traffic!"

"Is she okay?"

"What do you think! Get over there and call an ambulance. Is Marissa with you?"

"No she's at her moms with Maia."

"Call her and call Mom and Dad."

"Kay bro, try to get here as soon as possible." Seth put the phone down and punched the horn angrily, his head falling into his hands.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…

* * *

_


	6. The Day Their World Stood Still

**(A.N)** Hey! Yet again thanks for the great reviews. Thanks **ocobsessedrachel2** for your baby name suggestions but I'd like some more! The babies will be named in the next chapter so this is your last chance! BTW I am english so i'm not very familiar with dollars so if any prices look wierd, sorry!

Thanks Everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P.S ocobsessedrachel12 **i also love the name Taylor for a boy but with Taylor Townsend in the new season, it may complicate things. What do you think?

**

* * *

The Day Their World Stood Still **

Seth sat in the endless line of traffic, his heart in pieces and his head throbbing. What the hell was he going to do?

His wife was in agony and he should be there, he should be there to hold her hand and help her through it. But where was he? Sat in a stupid car in a stupid traffic jam.

He heard a siren and looked in the mirror. A police motorbike was weaving slowly in between the traffic. Seth wound down the window.

"Officer! Officer could you stop a moment please sir!" Seth cried, waving his arms manically. The cop pulled up alongside Seth.

"What's the problem Sir?"

"What exactly is the hold up?" Seth asked.

"Well we have an overturned lorry blocking the three lanes and three cars which were involved in the collision."

"Oh, how long will it take to clear it and to get the traffic moving?"

"The accident officers and fire-fighters are working their hardest Sir, but it'll be 1 hour at least." Seth groaned and held his head.

"Something wrong Sir?"

"Yeah officer, my wife's gone into labour and its our first kid. My brother's with her but, she needs me," Seth groaned. The officer looked at him sympathetically.

"Let me see what I can do…" he pulled out a radio and muttered into it. It crackled and he nodded, replying quickly.

"Okay sir, what I'm going to allow you to do is pull onto the emergency slip road alongside us here and let you drive down it in the other direction. I've made sure that it will be clear for the next 10 minutes. I'll escort you, now is that okay?"

Seth's heart leapt up and he nodded vigorously before doing the fastest turn in the tightest spot.

The cop sped off, his siren going and Seth sped off after him. Thank god. He was going to get there.

"Hold on Summer," he said to himself his determination thrusting his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

Summer groaned, beads of sweat running down her flaming cheeks. Marissa grasped her hand tightly as Ryan dabbed her forehead gently. 

"It's going to be okay Summer, come on deep breaths sweetie," Marissa said softly.

She wasn't dilated enough to go to the delivery room yet, a godsend in the sense that it gave Seth time to come but the pain was getting unbearable.

"Coop, I can't do this! It hurts too much…" Summer wept, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes you _can!_ I did it so you can! Just try to relax," Marissa replied soothingly rubbing her hand.

"Summer, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry it'll all be over soon," Ryan said. The door opened and a small midwife walked in.

"Okay Summer, how are you doing?"

"What do you think!" she spat, her signature glare sweeping over her features. The nurse laughed as she put on her rubber gloves.

"Well its all going to be over soon, you're ready to deliver," the midwife smiled. Summer's jaw dropped.

"No! Not yet!" she looked over at Marissa helplessly.

"Coop he's not here! I can't do it without him!" she sobbed, her grasp tightening on Marissa's hand.

"Don't worry Sum, I'll come with you. You're not gonna be alone!" Summer could do nothing except weep uncontrollably as she was wheeled out of the room.

She closed her eyes as the contraction took hold of her body, the pain flowing through her.

Her eyes flicked open as she heard his voice. He was here! She felt Seth's hand replace Marissa's.

"Cohen! Where were you! When I can walk I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass!" she breathed.

"Good, I deserve it but right now there are more important things."

"At least you're here… I couldn't do this without you."

"I know, I love you Summer, you're a strong, beautiful person and I'll never leave you again. Even for ice cream, which melted by the way."

Summer smiled and grasped his hand tighter as they entered the delivery room…

* * *

"Now come on Summer, you need to push as hard as you can!" The midwife cried, looking down at Summer. Her hair was matted with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. 

Her big brown eyes filled with tears as she took deep breaths, preparing herself to push.

"Come on Summer, you can do it," Seth said, clasping her hand in his. She took a deep breath and pushed, she pushed with all the energy she could find.

Summer collapsed back down, the exhaustion setting in.

"I'm sorry Summer but that's not hard enough, I know you're quite small so you're gonna need to push harder." She laid back on her pillow, panting quickly.

"I can't. I can't Seth! Tell her I can't!" She sobbed, her hands shaking.

"You have to Summer. Come on! I know its hard and it hurts…" Seth started.

"No you don't! It hurts so bad! You have no IDEA!" she cried, panting.

"Okay… But come on the sooner you do it, the sooner its over." She looked unconvinced.

"Okay, ill buy you a Porsche," Seth said, sighing.

She smiled and prepared herself to push again. Seth clutched her hand as she sat up.

Her face screwed up in agony as she pushed. Seth cried in pain as she squeezed his hand. She laid back again, panting harder.

"I swear," she breathed, "we are never having sex again!"

"Oh you don't mean that sweetie," Seth smiled, rubbing his hand tenderly.

"One last push Summer!" the midwife cried.

"YES I DO!" Summer screamed as she pushed harder than ever before. Silence fell as the whole room held their breath.

Suddenly a shrill cry echoed through the thick silence. The midwife smiled brightly, as she held up a tiny baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Seth felt tears prickle at his eyes.

A boy.

A little baby boy.

Baby Cohen.

He reached forward to cut the umbilical cord. He held the little boy's hand. The baby wrapped its tiny fingers around Seth's thumb and he melted.

This was it. This was one of the best moments of his life.

Summer sat back, exhausted.

"Okay Summer, well done! The next one should be along in a second…" Summer's eyes flicked open.

"I'm gonna kill you," she mouthed at Seth as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

A Private Room at the hospital- $750 

Congratulatory Balloons and Streamers- $25

Two Jumbo Teddy Bears- $60

A large bouquet of white and red roses- $20

20large cups of coffee from the vending machine- $34

Twenty minutes filled with death threats, screaming and lots of blood resulting in two beautiful babies-** priceless.**

* * *

It had been the longest twenty minutes of Seth Cohen's life. It felt like an _eternity_ to Summer Cohen.

But it was the first minutes of their children's lives. And nothing could beat that.

Yes, on 12th of August 2012 at 7.58pm, Summer Cohen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl.

For their friends and family it was the happiest day they'd experienced in a long time and it was even better for Seth and Summer.

The six people waiting anxiously in the relatives room all held their breaths when Seth finally appeared at the door.

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Summer's father Peter and her step mom Priscilla sat on the edge of their seats as Seth looked at his shoes.

"A boy and a girl," was all it took for the room to go from deadly silent to an uproar.

Everyone piled onto Seth, hugging him tightly. Kirsten wept onto Marissa's shoulder and even Peter Roberts shed a tear before hugging Seth happily.

It was the day when everyone was genuinely happy.

The world, as Seth knew it, was at peace.

* * *


	7. The Homecoming

**(A.N)** Hey, just a short chapter today. I'm building up to something which, well, you're NOT going to like. But sometimes to be a good author, you gotta be the bad guy lol.

Anyway, **kursk, ocobsessedrachel12** and **Italhunni28**thanks for the baby name suggestions it helped! **kursk,** i loved your idea! And** ocobsessedrachel12** you gave loads and i think you'll alllike the result. Please R/R as norm.

Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Homecoming**

Seth strode into the maternity ward confidently. He clutched the large bouquet of lilies and two little teddy bears, one pink, one blue. He approached the reception desk.

"Morning Mr Cohen, you know where to go," the receptionist smiled without looking up from her computer screen.

Seth nodded and walked down the hall. Summer's room was the last one, Seth stopped and peered in through the window.

She was laid gracefully on the bed, rocking a baby on her lap. He walked towards the door and opened it quietly.

"Hi Summer, hey sweetie!" he waved to the baby.

"Hey Cohen, awww you brought more flowers?" She smiled as Seth glanced at the 6 vases full of roses, lilies and tulips dotted around the large room.

Seth shrugged and sat down beside her, ticking the baby under the chin.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"Oh fine, Taylor's just fallen asleep. He's fussy as hell, just like daddy," she smiled in a mock baby voice.

Seth grinned sarcastically.

When it came to naming the baby's, Seth felt bad for Summer after going through the labour, well that combined with exhaustion, so he gave in and let her name them.

She loved the idea of calling the girl Autumn, so there's be the two seasons. The boy had been named Taylor, Seth and Summer loved the name.

So Baby Girl Cohen and Baby Boy Cohen became Autumn Emma Cohen and Taylor Leo Cohen.

He got up and walked over to the tiny crib where Taylor slept. He had the same dark eyes like both his parents. His tiny chest moved up and down as he breathed silently. Seth felt his heart melt. Taylor was so perfect.

"How's everything at home?" Summer asked.

"Oh good, The nursery looks amazing! Marissa totally kitted it out for you. She's there every time I get home. You're gonna love it. Anyway, when _are_ you coming home?"

"Oh the nurse said I can leave in two days," she said, glancing out of the window. Seth's face lit up but Summer looked distant.

"You do _want_ to come home right?" he asked.

"Of course I do, its just, here I have help with everything. The nurses help me feed them, change them and stuff. When I get home, I'm not gonna have that. I just don't think I'll be able to cope," she looked down at Autumn lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll help! Hey, why don't we hire a nanny?"

"Yeah, good idea. Call your mom and ask her to interview some…" Summer started.

"Wait," Seth interrupted, "My _mom_? Am I not capable?"

"Oh please Cohen, you'll just hire the hottest one. And we've all seen what happens. Hot Nanny plus love starved Daddy equals bye bye Mommy." She glared at him as he shrugged.

Seth reached over and took Autumn from her.

"I wont be love starved anyway, I got you," Seth grinned. Summer shook her head.

"Ha, funny Cohen."

"What, what's funny? I know what you said in the delivery room was probably brought on by all those drugs and pain…"

"You're joking, right?"

"No. So the sex ban is still on?" Summer looked shocked and took the baby from Seth, covering her little ears.

"Don't talk about that in front of her Cohen! And I meant every word. We'll see how you feel after shoving two of these out of your ass," Summer said.

"Damn it." Summer stood up, her hands over the baby's ears.

"I'm keeping you away from her!" She laughed as Seth chased her playfully.

* * *

Seth covered Summer's eyes as they entered the house, Marissa, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy behind them with the babies.

"Cohen? What are you up to? Hey is my Porsche here?" Seth laughed as he led her upstairs carefully. He guided her down the hallway and into the new nursery. He took his hands away.

Summer stood in shock. It was the most gorgeous nursery she'd ever seen. Apart from it being huge, the wall were painted soft pastel shades and two large cribs lay side by side by the window.

A large pastel pink couch lay by a tall bookshelf. In each crib, there was either blue or pink sheets and a miniature cuddly horse in Taylor's crib and a pink cuddly My Little Pony in Autumn's.

Summer turned and looked above the door where there were two banners, 'It's A Boy' placed alongside 'It's A Girl.' On the end of the boy one, someone had squeezed on 'And' in black marker pen.

Summer looked at her friends and family stood in the door way.

"I love it!" she squealed hugging them tightly.

"Great! I spent so long In here trying to make it gorgeous. I'm glad you like it!" Marissa grinned.

"The banner was Dad's idea," Seth smiled as Sandy shrugged.

"Well they don't make Boy and Girl banners so we improvised!" Sandy laughed. Summer grinned at them all, her eye's starting to water.

"Oh, not again! I'm all over the place today!" she laughed, dabbing at her eyes.

"There's some champagne in the fridge, you wanna pop the top?" Sandy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that sounds good, hey I can drink again!" Summer smiled.

"Kay, come on you three, leave Seth and Summer to get settled." They walked downstairs, Marissa taking Maia back off Ryan who had been holding her.

The twins sat sleeping in their matching strollers by the door. Seth hugged Summer tightly as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she wept, "I just feel so happy!"

"Its okay Summer, now come on, lets go have a drink. Might make you feel better."

"Yeah, it better!" she giggled. They took a stroller each and wheeled them downstairs carefully.

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa were gathered around the island in the kitchen, holding a glass of champagne each.

"To Seth, Summer and their new family," Sandy called as everyone raised their glasses.

"Here here!"

* * *


	8. The Difference Counts

**(A.N)** Hiya! Ok, like I said before, i've left a pretty bigcliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Once you read it, you're not gonna like it. I originally knew what i was going to do but now i'm having some doubts. I've written two alternate follow up chapters but i really want to know how you think it should go so please please tell me your thoughts, i dont want to write something you wouldn't like! Just to give you an idea, in one chapter things go bad giving large repercussions and lots of drama. In the other, things dont go as bad and things turn out good, not as much drama and action though but another tragedy takes place.

Enjoy the chapter and give me your thoughts!

Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S thanks for great reviews!

**

* * *

****The Difference Counts**

It was amazing how fast the time went by after the twins came home. Seth had took 6 months off work and Summer had quit her job.

Things were going great. Every day Seth and Summer spent time with their children and enjoyed every minute.

Some days Seth would just sit in the nursery and play with them for hours while Summer went out running or they'd spend a whole day together, walking on the beach or visiting Seth's parents.

This blissful way of life had been going on for nearly 3 months.

The twins were growing up fast, both had huge sparkly chocolate eyes that looked up at you longingly and both were starting to grow deep, cocoa coloured hair that grew into tiny springy ringlets.

They were perfect matches to their parents. The weather got cooler as November approached.

Summer had already bought a ton of Christmukkah presents for the twins.

"Cohen! I'm going shopping with Coop! Are you gonna be okay?" Summer called up the stairs, as she held the phone away from her ear. She heard a faint grunt and held the phone back to her ear.

"Kay Coop, see you in 10 minutes." She ran upstairs, her boots clunking on the marble.

Seth was sat in the nursery, the twins sat in their playpen on the floor and Seth was reading to them.

"God Cohen, the three little pigs again! I'm gonna buy some new books today," Summer sighed, bending down to scoop up Taylor.

"Hey I was thinking, remember Taylor Townsend, your arch nemesis in senior year? We've like named our kid after your enemy," Seth grinned as Summer frowned.

"Taylor? Oh yeah, what ever happened to her?"

"Don't you remember? After you revealed her fling with the Dean, she like spiralled into depression. Her Mom got locked up for possessing and supplying cocaine and heroin and Taylor left town. There was a huge scandal."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. But my Taylor is not like that psycho bitch, are you baby?"

She looked deeply into his dark eyes and was instantly reminded of Seth.

"Cohen he looks so like you, its scary," she smiled. He frowned and picked up Autumn.

"Yeah, but Autumn is like Mommy too. I'm betting a hundred dollars her first word is 'Ew'." Seth laughed as Summer glared.

"Yeah well I'll strangle you if Taylor comes out with anything 'Man' that wears a unitard!" Summer kissed Taylor and hugged him before swapping with Cohen.

"Bye bye sweetie. Don't listen to Daddy, I don't." She put her in the playpen and kissed Seth.

"Keep your eye on them and call me if anything happens," she said.

"I will, but I'm perfectly capable. Anne's just gone for more diapers, I'll send her home when she gets back, I don't think we need her again today."

Anne was the nanny that Kirsten had employed, under Summer's strict orders.

She was a tall middle aged woman with grey fuzzy hair and thick rimmed glasses. Anne was an extremely polite and caring woman but Seth was a little scared of her because she was very strict.

Summer waved at the babies and walked out of the room. Seth looked at their vacant expressions.

"So, what do you guys want to do? And Autumn remember what I said about alcohol. You can't have any, you can watch Daddy drink it instead!"

* * *

"So, we'll try to be back before eleven." Summer smiled at Anne and kissed the twins softly. They were sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

While out with Marissa, Summer and her had decided that they should all go out tonight so Anne had been drafted in to baby-sit. Seth stood by the door in the nursery.

"Come on Sum, we're gonna be late. You'll see them again in a couple of hours," Seth said quietly.

"Okay, okay. Bye Anne, call if anything's wrong." Summer waved at the cribs and Seth took her hand, leading her downstairs.

"Nice dress Sum," Seth said.

"Thanks, it's new." She smiled and twirled out of the house towards the car.

Summer had taken great enjoyment in chopping up all her hideous maternity clothes as soon as she'd lost a stone.

This had required her to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe, something she was comfortable with.

She glanced up at the house, where the nursery window was lit up.

"I hope they'll be okay…" she thought as Seth reversed the car out of the driveway.

* * *

"Tonight's been fun, we should do it again sometime." Marissa got out of her seat.

"Yeah we should do it like every month," Summer said, slipping on her faux fur shrug.

"Kay, so see you tomorrow Sum?"

"Yeah come to mine," Summer hugged Marissa and then hugged Ryan.

"Bye Ryan, come on Cohen." She tugged at his shirt playfully.

"Coming woman, night Atwood's." Seth and Summer waved and walked into the breezy darkness, heading for the car. Seth opened the door for Summer.

"You look a lot happier Summer if you don't mind me saying so," Seth said, climbing in the drivers side.

"I am, I just, after these past couple of crazy years, I think everything's come together finally." She laced her fingers through Seth's.

"Yeah, its been nothing but drama. Its good we can finally settle down and be, well, together." Seth's eyes sparkled like Taylor's. Summer leaned across and kissed him tenderly.

"Lets go home," she whispered.

* * *

"I'll check on the twins!" Summer cried as Seth said good bye to Anne. She leapt up the staircase eagerly.

"I'll be in bed," Seth yawned, closing the front door.

"How are my little cutie's?" Summer whispered as she entered the dark room. She shivered as a cold chill swept up her spine.

Frowning, she progressed forward to Autumn's pink crib. She was silently sleeping, her gorgeous chest moving up and down steadily.

Summer kissed her tiny head softly. As she looked over to Taylor's, the curtains blew violently. She walked over to close the window which was wide open. She turned back to her son.

He looked stiff and was in a very unnatural pose. Summer felt the pit of her stomach drop as she noticed how his chest didn't move like his sisters.

She touched his chubby cheeks tenderly.

Ice cold.

"Taylor…?" her voice shook.

What was happening?

"TAYLOR!" She screamed…

* * *


	9. The Sinking Feeling

**(A.N) **Okay, not going to give too much away. Thank you sooo much for the great reviews got a huge response from the last chapter just hope you all keep giving more great comments.

**Somebody's Dark Angel**, thank you for the fab long review and i understand what you were saying. I did actually think of doinga kidnapping but i did thatin the last storyso...

Well here you go, read and review, thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. dont worry about depressed s/s there will be a lotmore action, promise!

**

* * *

The Sinking Feeling**

Red and blue lights illumined the dark night.

Summer stood by the front door, shell shocked.

She couldn't move, just simply stand there, shivering slightly in the cold. She was still in the vintage couture dress she'd worn for dinner.

The paramedics had just arrived, the ambulance parked alongside their two cars.

She couldn't believe what was happening. The paramedics would be inside, in the nursery with her poor little boy.

She didn't know what was wrong with him. He just laid there. Seth was inside with them, all the colour had drawn out of his face. The nanny had arrived and had taken Autumn to her house, away from all the drama.

Another car pulled up and Sandy and Kirsten got out, just in their robes and nightwear. They ran up to Summer.

"Summer! What's going on? Are you okay? Is Seth okay? What about the twins?" Sandy asked worriedly. Summer simply stood there, her mouth forming words but no sound came out.

"T, Taylor… He, he's not, not right…" she spluttered. Sandy rushed inside as Kirsten hugged Summer tightly. Suddenly the paramedics rushed out, Seth and Sandy following from behind.

Summer burst into tears as she saw the tiny body of Taylor lying on the small stretcher.

"Taylor! My baby! What, what's wrong with him Seth?" she sobbed as Seth came over.

"We, we don't know. He's unconscious, they're taking him to the hospital," Seth stammered, hugging Summer.

There was no expression on his face, it was blank from the shock. Sandy patted his son on the back.

"Come on son, come in the ambulance with me, your mom can take Summer," Sandy said softly.

Seth kissed Summer quickly, squeezed her hand and walked towards the ambulance. The doors closed and it sped off into the night, it's siren blaring. Summer cried even harder, Kirsten wrapping her arm around her.

"Come on sweetie," she led her to the car and it pulled out into the darkness.

Summer looked up at the clear sky, the stars shining at her brightly.

"Why?" she thought looking at the moon, "Why me?"

* * *

After the worst hour of their lives, Seth and Summer found themselves slumped in a dull waiting room of the hospital at 1am.

It had been one of the worst nights they'd had to endure. Kirsten and Sandy sat alongside them, both trying avidly not to nod off.

Taylor was in the intensive care unit, only across from the waiting room, but to Summer, he'd never been more out of reach.

All she wanted to do was scoop him up, he'd laugh and his chocolate eyes would sparkle. Summer would hold him close and never want to let go.

But here they were. Seth sat straight in his seat, staring blankly at the white wall across from him. His face was pale and drawn and he looked like he was going to throw up. Summer held his hand, encasing it in her own palm.

He looked her. They said nothing, they knew each other well enough to know how the other was feeling.

It was like an invisible bond between them. Seth squeezed her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They closed their eyes, not falling asleep but silently waiting. They jumped up as the door opened.

There stood a very worried Ryan and Marissa. Maia was balanced on Ryan's hip, sleeping silently.

"Summer? What's happening? Is he okay?" Marissa hugged them both tightly, her features looking nothing short of petrified.

"He's in intensive care, we don't know what's wrong yet. They haven't told us." Sandy and Kirsten had awoken and greeted their son and daughter in law.

Ryan placed Maia down carefully. She continued to sleep, her legs curled up to her chest as he placed his jacket over her. Seth sighed heavily.

"You wanna get a coffee bro?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Yeah okay, you want one Summer?"

"Yeah, thanks Seth, don't take too long." Seth kissed her forehead softly and the two guys left the room.

Marissa sat beside her friend, pulling Maia onto her lap. Summer rested her head on Marissa's carefully.

"Don't let me fall asleep…" Summer whispered, yawning.

"I wont, don't worry Sum, everything's going to turn out fine… I promise."

"Thanks Coop." Summer squeezed Marissa's hand and closed her eyes.

'Don't fall asleep Summer,' she told herself.

'Don't, don't, don't, fall asleep…"

She felt herself drift off and couldn't stop it.

'Just 10 minutes…' she thought as her eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

Summer's eyes flicked open as she felt someone nudge her arm. She squinted her eyes into focus, seeing someone hovering above her.

"Ryan?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Summer, the doctors are coming in a second. They have some important news." She pushed the hair out of her face and straightened up. Seth entered the room and sat beside Summer.

She looked at his worried face and took his hand. His heart pounded as two doctors entered.

The whole room sat on the edge of their seats as the doctors looked at his shoes. Summer and Seth's hearts felt like they'd explode.

"I, I'm so sorry, I have some bad news…" the doctor started.

Seth felt the grip on his hand loosen as Summer let go.

They knew what was coming.

Everyone did.

But they didn't want to believe it.

"Taylor has suffered several fits and breathing difficulties. We are not entirely sure what was wrong and we tried our best but, we couldn't save him…"

Summer placed her hand on her head, screwing up her eyes.

"Consequently, Taylor Cohen passed away at 2.32am this morning. I'm so incredibly sorry…"

The doctors held their heads briefly and left the room. Summer had both hands on her head, her eyes were scrunched up, tears fighting to get out. But she didn't let them.

She felt like she was sinking, sinking deep into the ground.

Her lungs were closing, her heart was broken and her life as she knew it was over…

* * *

**Pleasseeeeee dont hate me! **

**Next chapter soon!**

**xxxxxx**


	10. The Final Goodbye

**(A.N)** Thanks for the reviews and again, im sorry for what i did but it had to be done and the after effects will be dramatic and good, promise. Im glad you're all sad because then i've done something right. I was actually close to tears while writing this chapter.As some of you have said about me being the first person to kill off a baby, its a good thing in the sense that my story is unique but then again its an awful thing to do and i do feelbad about it!

Anyway, the poem later on in the story was actually put together by me. I took inspiration from three songs, 'If You Leave' by OMD (covered by Nada Surf), Rain City by Turin Brakes and the main focus isfrom Baby Blue by Badfinger but covered by All Sad Girls Are Beautiful on The O.C. They're all O.C. songs and Baby Blue fitted so well. I've took some lines from these songs, added a few of my own andI hope you like the result!

R/R

Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Final Goodbye **

A shadow had been cast over the whole family. A dark, cold shadow. It wasn't just from the winter months.

The loss of Taylor had had an immense impact on everyone's life, even baby Autumn, she was so used to seeing her brother and even at this small age, the baby could sense there was something wrong.

She was right.

Summer and Seth had been surrounded by people since Taylor had gone, but neither had ever felt so cut off and alone. Nobody understood the pain they were going through. Nobody had ever lost their child, they had to stick together.

They'd been staying at Seth's parents house, neither could bear to go home. If they needed anything, Kirsten or Sandy would go for it.

Over the past weekend, hundreds of cards and flowers had come, but Summer couldn't bear to look at them. She either stayed in bed all day or sat in the living room, watching T.V. in her sweatpants.

The funeral had been planned for the following Friday, at the Wayfarer's chapel by the beach.

On the Thursday, Summer felt like her head was splitting in two. At 11am she decided to go downstairs. Kirsten and Marissa were sat in the kitchen, having coffee. Little Maia was having a pretend tea party with her dolls in the TV room.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Kirsten asked. Summer rubbed her forehead.

"Have you got any aspirin? My head's pounding." Kirsten jumped up and produced aspirin and a glass of water within seconds.

"Where's Autumn?" Summer asked, swallowing the tablet.

"Seth and Sandy are out with her, I think they've gone for a walk." Summer nodded and sat beside Marissa.

"So, have you got everything for tomorrow? You need me to pick anything up for you?" Marissa asked, rubbing Summer's back soothingly.

"No, I'm fine."

"If you need anything, anything at all I can always…"

"I'm fine Coop!" Marissa's eye's widened as Summer rested her head on the table.

"She's still raw," Kirsten mouthed at Marissa. She nodded and walked over to Maia, kneeling down beside her.

"Everything's in place sweetie, just so you know. The limo should be arriving at 11.30," Kirsten said softly. She heard a faint whimper from Summer and rubbed her back like Marissa had done.

"It's okay sweetie, I know how you feel," Kirsten said. Summer sprang up.

"No you don't! You only had one child and he's alive! I have two and one's gone! You have no idea how I feel, how Seth feels and you never will!" Summer cried. Kirsten looked taken aback.

"I was only…"

"I know what you're trying to do but DON'T! Tomorrow is a day I never wanted to see, but I have to. Now both of you just leave me alone!"

Summer glared at them both and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Marissa picked up Maia.

"I'm worried about her Kirsten," Marissa said.

"I know, we all are. This is every parents nightmare. I would have given my life away just for the two of them to have a life without any more drama or tragedy." She looked out of the window and sighed.

"I hope they'll get through it."

"They will," Marissa said, "We just have to be there, no matter what."

* * *

The following morning, Summer was awoken by Autumn's cries. She looked over at the time. 7.37am. 

Seth was gone, probably for a walk by the beach, a little ritual he always did when a big day was ahead of him.

She dragged herself out of bed and by the window, where her crib had been placed. She reached in and picked her up, gently rocking her in her arms. Summer looked down at her big, brown eyes.

Feeling tears prickle at her eyes, Summer swallowed the lump in her throat and stood by the window, looking out at the ocean.

"We have to be strong today, sweetie," Summer whispered.

"It's gonna be really hard but, we have to do it." Autumn stared at Summer and her tiny mouth formed a smile.

"We have to say goodbye to Taylor…"

Summer held Autumn closely and the two stared out of the window, their hearts heavy and eye's brimming with tears.

* * *

The house was full of people, their clothes black and theirexpressions sombre. Seth had locked himself in his room so Summer set out to get him. 

She knocked on the door softly. There was no reply.

"Seth, its me. Can I come in?" She waited patiently as a mumbled 'ok', drifted out. She opened the door and saw Seth slumped on his bed, Captain Oats clutched in his hands.

His eyes were red and puffed up and his hair looked dishevelled. Summer sat beside him, slipping her hand into his.

"Today's gonna be hard…" Summer muttered quietly. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that Its been hard but I couldn't even think of doing this without you…" Summer said, looking up at his bloodshot eyes. His bottom lip trembled.

His head fell onto Summer's shoulder and he started to cry. All the emotion that had built up over all his life was being released.

Summer simply held onto him tightly as the sadness swept through Seth's body. After five minutes, he straightened up.

"I guess it's time," he muttered.

"It's time."

They got up and their gazes locked into one and others before their hands linked and they walked out of the room, finally ready for the day that lay before them.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Taylor Leo Cohen. He was only a child and yet he has been taken from us. This loss is one that will be felt across the community. He was a loving and bright child who's shining personality shone like the moon on a clear night…" 

The congregation sat in silence while the vicar stood at the front of the church, beside the tiny, mahogany coffin surrounded by white and red roses.

Summer sat in the first row, Seth by her side, clutching her hand. She had the simplest black dress on that she owned and her oversize sunglasses to shield her bloodshot eyes.

Today was not about fashion, it was about Taylor.

Her father sat to her right, his hand placed on top of hers. Marissa was whimpering silently as Ryan tried to console her.

"Now Mr Seth Cohen, Taylor's father, will give his eulogy." Seth kissed Summer on the cheek, letting go of her hand. Kirsten dissolved into tears as Sandy clutched her hand.

"Taylor, was a wonderful human being. My wife and I feel robbed. Our son has been taken from us and we could do nothing to help him. That feeling of being powerless is truly terrible.

But, we are not gathered here to dwell on what could have been, we are here to celebrate Taylor, my first and only son. He wasn't just a baby, he was a person. He loved the Spiderman movie, he looked after his sister and the best thing of all, he loved video games, well at least watching me play them…"

The congregation all smiled at Seth, Summer grinned through her despair at Seth's effort.

"Anyway, through this terrible loss, we must remember Taylor. I'll never forget him. His big, brown eyes just like his mothers and his good looks and charisma from me," Seth smiled.

"We'll never forget you Tay, and the memory of you will live in our hearts until I meet you up there." Seth stood down from the small podium and went to sit back next to Summer.

"You did a great job Cohen, thanks." Summer squeezed his hand.

"It's good to see you smile."

* * *

The service moved on, and more and more people felt touched by the efforts from the family. Sandy did a powerful eulogy and Kirsten read a poem written by herself. 

"And to close the ceremony, Mrs. Summer Cohen would like to say a poetic tribute to her son." Seth turned to her.

"What, you said you couldn't speak, you didn't want to," Seth said.

"Seth, I have to do this. I need to say goodbye." Summer got up, her hands shaking in fear. As she turned to face the congregation, she felt dizzy and ill. But by just looking at the tiny coffin, she found the strength and bravery to go on.

"I'd like to read a poem for my son, Taylor. He'll always know how much his Mommy loved him…" She took a deep breath and unfolded the tiny piece of paper in her hand.

"My Baby Blue," she began.

"All that time without a word

Guess I got what I deserved

I now have so much I want to say

Far more than I could ever convey

I love you with a love that yearns

Ablaze with joy that bleeds and burns

That special love I have for you,

My Baby Blue

You've left me now despite my pleas,

From our new life that was filled with ease.

Oh my love I can't let go

Something's wrong I can't let go,

And the waiting is all I can do…

I would show the special love I have for you,

My Baby Blue

I touch you once, I touch you twice

I wont let go at any price.

I need you now, and I needed you then.

I know we're going to meet again

Someday…

Guess that's all I have to say,

Except my feelings grow every day,

Just one more thing before I go,

Take good care baby, let me know,

If you don't, my soul will tear apart,

Almost too much for my heart…" Summer bit her lip as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You love me,

I love you too,

My darling, my only,

My Baby Blue"

As she whispered the last lines, nearly everyone in the chapel had a lump forming in their throat. Marissa was weeping silently into Ryan's shoulder and Summer stepped down.

She looked at the small coffin and touched it.

"Bye Bye Baby," she whispered.

* * *


	11. The Friendship That Would Last Forever

**(A.N) **Hey everyone! Whoa this update has taken ages to do! But its up and to be totally honest i dont like this chapte much, its very fluffy with lots of sentimental stuff in it. But it had to be done and is tying up the funeral. I do appreciate all the great reviews i got, it was a sad chapter and im glad you all found it emotional.

BTW- Sinead, the characters are around 25/26 in my story so they're not young and im sorry you dont like the idea of family, its not everyone's cup of teabut if you read the rest of the story you may change your opinion.

Anyways read and review, Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

****The Friendship That Would Last Forever**

As soon as she stepped down from the podium, Summer broke down into tears. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she'd done it.

And she was glad. It was her own personal way of saying goodbye to Taylor.

After the ceremony they'd gone to the graveyard to bury him.

As the little mahogany coffin sank into the ground, Summer felt like she was going to faint. But she stood there, clutching Seth's hand tightly and breathing deeply.

She sprinkled on some rose petals and then the earth was placed on top. This was really it, she would never see him again.

The finality of the whole day struck into the both of them like daggers. The wake was at the Cohen's house that evening.

Summer and Seth stood by the pool and everyone at the house came up to them, giving their condolences. They smiled as Ryan and Marissa walked over.

"You okay Sum," Marissa asked.

"Been better."

"I know today's been hard but you've been so strong, I could never have done this." Marissa hugged her friend, a tear running down her cheek. Ryan patted Seth on the back.

"Everything's gonna be fine bro, we'll get through all of this."

"I know, but thanks man. You and Marissa have done so much for us, we can't thank you enough," Seth smiled.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Ryan asked.

"Sure."

* * *

The wind swept through their bones as the November air rippled along the beach. The sun was setting just beyond the sea and Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa looked on, the orange glow illuminating their faces.

Both men held onto their wives tightly and the girls looked out at the ocean. They were sat on the same mound of sand as they usually did whenever they made evening trips to the beach.

They had sat there on the night of their graduation, the night before both couples left on their honeymoon's and generally anytime when the four needed each other. It was a special place for them all.

Seth and Summer looked out at the ocean, they didn't want to admit it, but both felt like their world had caved in on them.

The next year was going to be unbelievably tough. Neither would ever get over this, how could they? Both sighed heavily at the same time.

Summer snuggled closer to Seth, feeling colder. She didn't feel alone anymore though. Her two best friends, her in laws and her dad as well as Seth were always going to be there for her.

The most important thing that they both could do was stick together, it felt like their life was falling apart but for the sake of Autumn, the effort had to be made. Seth and Summer knew it, it was just hard to admit.

Ryan and Marissa looked on at their friends, their hearts heavy. They'd all been through so much so why did more and more bad stuff keep happening. It made them angry. But as Summer once said, life is unfair, random and ultimately meaningless but you have to make the best of it. That was good advice that they had to follow.

Seth and Summer had never needed their friends more and it was down to Ryan and Marissa to be there for them. In the hour that they sat there, on that mound of sand that had heard about more catastrophes, relationship problems and acts of friendship than any made for TV movie, not a word was spoken.

There didn't have to be. Each one knew what they had to do and nothing or anyone was going to break up the fantastic four. '

This tragic event had only made them stronger.

* * *

Seth awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, noticing Summer wasn't beside him. He sat up, squinting at the time on his alarm clock. 2.49am.

He rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed, shuffling down the hall to the nursery.

Summer was sat in the darkened room by the window, her neck craned up so she could gaze at the stars. Her features were illuminated by the moonlight, highlighting her beauty.

Seth went and sat beside her.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Oh I couldn't really sleep so, I came here, to think." Her face looked even sadder as her eyes landed on the empty blue crib. Seth looked down and saw the blue teddy bear that he'd bought for Taylor, clutched in Summer's hand.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she held it up.

"Still smells like him…" she wept. Seth wiped away her tears softly.

"I miss him so much Seth." Summer fell into his arms.

"I know, my body aches when I think about him. But listen, he's probably up there now, watching us and thinking, I miss mommy and daddy so much but I wish they'd stop crying because it makes me sad." Summer looked up at him.

"But he's just a baby, who'll look after him?"

"My grandpa's probably bouncing him on his knee, grooming him to become the heir to his heaven Mc Mansions company and a hot angel nanny will be lurking close by." Summer smiled and kissed him.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up," she whispered into his chest.

"Hey, there you go. And anyway, we'll always have a piece of him with us," Seth said. Summer frowned.

"Autumn," Seth nodded towards the pink crib, "That's why we gotta look after her. Now listen, Taylor's probably saying, Mommy go to bed with Daddy because its late."

Summer smiled and nodded.

"Kay, I'll catch you up." Seth left the room, after kissing Autumn softly and grinning at Summer comfortingly.

Summer hugged the small teddy bear tightly and inhaled the smell from its soft fur.

She blew a kiss up to the sky.

"Nite Taylor."

* * *


	12. The Memories From Years Gone By

**(A.N) **Hey again! Sorry its took so long for an update, school has been crazy! Its the weekend so i'll probably have a chapter up tomorrow (fingers crossed!)

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Oh and yeah (as zoarbasketball said) Imade the mistake with the wake- you cant have one after the body is buried- it was more like the after party bit if you get what i mean?

Anyway, heres the next chapter- refferal back to MNMN included though.

R/R Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Memories From Years Gone By**

The holiday season was fast approaching and at this time of the year, Seth was usually in very high spirits, but his mood was more subdued this year. The two had tried to lift their moods but it was extremely tough.

Summer was still crying herself to sleep and Seth didn't want to do anything. But they'd spend nearly everyday with Autumn.

She was what they lived for nowadays, she was developing more and more and Summer and Seth loved to see her turn into a mini version of Summer.

The only reason that they hadn't both fallen into a tragic spiral of despair and depression was because of her.

Seth had fired the nanny under Summer's orders. She always had to blame someone when something went wrong and the blame landed directly on the nanny, the last person to see Taylor awake and alive.

The two had decided that they didn't want a nanny and would raise Autumn themselves. It would be much more satisfying.

As it got into the second week of December and their house still hadn't been decorated, their families got worried.

"So Sum, when are you planning on doing the house? We did ours yesterday, oh Maia loved it, you know putting the star on top of the tree," Marissa grinned sipping her latte and watching Summer sit down beside her on the couch.

Marissa looked at the bare house, usually Seth wanted to decorate it as soon as it got to December.

"Yeah, I want to but its hard. I just, I don't feel right about celebrating so soon after…"

Summer trailed off, pulling the cushion to her stomach tighter.

"I know Sum, but you gotta remind yourself of Autumn, I mean she doesn't want her parents to be sad, this is her first Christmukkah."

Summer shrugged and looked down.

"If you don't do it for you, do it for your daughter."

Marissa nodded and rubbed Summer's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

"So, do you need help getting a tree? I got ours from that lot by the beach, its huge and it was fairly cheap too."

Ryan glanced over at Seth who just looked out at the ocean, pushing the stroller slowly.

It made Ryan really unhappy to see Seth so depressed at his favourite time of the year.

"I, uh, I can do it myself," he mumbled, the ocean breeze rippling through his hair.

"So when are you doing the house, Marissa and I could help you…"

"Its okay man, I don't need any help. I want to do it, its just, hard. Summer and I don't feel like celebrating." Ryan nodded and they stopped at the end of the pier, looking at the sea.

"I know but you gotta remember about Autumn, I mean I bet she'll love Christmukkah but if you make her first one crappy, she'll never forgive you," Ryan shrugged.

Seth looked over, realising he had a very valid point.

"That's true I guess."

Seth kneeled down in front of the stroller, looking at his daughter who was all wrapped up in her pink coat and tiny Louis Vuitton scarf. Her deep brown eyes sparkled as she grinned at her dad.

He tickled under her chin fondly.

"If you're not gonna do it for you, at least do it for her," Ryan said, smiling down at Seth.

He nodded and smiled at Autumn.

"I guess its time to embrace your Jewishness," Seth said quietly, stroking her cheek lovingly.

* * *

After Marissa had left, Summer laid on the couch, trying to clear her head. As she stared up at the white ceiling, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She rolled onto her side and couldn't' seem to get comfortable.

Summer sighed and got up, deciding to go and change her jeans, they were feeling a little tight.

As she began to root through her wardrobe, Summer leaned up to the top shelf. Ad she pulled a pair of pants from the top, something that laid on top of them fell.

She dodged out of the way and a leather book fell on the floor. She knelt down to pick it up. Reading the cover, her heart leapt.

'_Christmukkah 2009'_' swept across the cover in elegant gold leaf writing.

She smiled to herself and opened the book. She read the letter that lay inside that she had written all those years ago.

Warmth swept across her body as she flicked through the photos, the occasional laugh escaping. As she landed on the final photo, the big one of the two of them that Seth loved, a tear prickled at her eye.

But this one wasn't a sad one, she was just reminded of the happiness she'd felt on that best Christmukkah they'd ever had. The words from the letter repeated in her brain.

'_We've been through so much,' _

'_I care about you more than you think,'_

Those words meant a lot to her then and they still did now, maybe more so. She shut the book and swept her hair out of her face.

Summer jumped as the front door opened and Seth calls rang through the house. She stood up, holding the book behind her back and walked to the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry I was a bit long, Ryan and I got talking…" He smiled as he picked up Autumn and held her closely. Summer walked down the stairs, a smiled swept across her face.

"Merry Christmukkah Cohen," she said, holding out the book to him. He stared down at it and smiled back at Summer.

"Oh you found it! I thought I lost this ages ago…" he started. Summer glared at him.

"I, I mean I misplaced it but not intentionally. Anyway, why are you giving me this?"

"It's a reminder. I know a lots happened but we had a great Christmukkah that year, and I remember how happy I was. If we deny ourselves of it this year then we'd not only spoil it for us, but Autumn too."

She took Autumn's hand and stroked it. Seth grinned at her.

"You're right Sum, Hey we'll decorate the house tonight after dinner!"

"Sounds good, I'll go start dinner." Seth kissed Summer on the cheek softly.

* * *

The phone started to ring and Summer ushered Seth and Autumn into the living room.

"You go show Autumn the pictures, I'll get the phone." Summer ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Summer Roberts?" A deep, husky voice asked.

"Actually its Summer Cohen but I used to be Summer Roberts, who's asking please?" She listened closely as there was just silence on the end of the phone.

"Hello, anyone there?" She was about to hang up when the husky voice started to speak again.

"You, you! It was you who destroyed everything. My life, my family and my hopes. But you'll not get away with it. I suggest you watch your back Ms Cohen. Unless you want _another_ death in the family…"

A look of sheer horror swept across Summers face. She couldn't speak.

"Who, who is this?" she croaked.

"Oh, I think you'll have an idea. You see, those three years ago when you had that terrible ordeal, it wasn't just your life which was torn apart. Mine was too. My identity? Lets just say, its all relative."

Summer's eyes widened and she slammed down the receiver. As she looked across at the mirror by the stairs, she noticed how all the colour had drained out of her face.

Her hand shook and her breathing was shallow but Summer shook herself and closed her eyes.

"Sum, are you okay? Who was on the phone?" Seth's voice drifted out from the room and Summer jumped.

"Oh, uh, it was Coop. She, uh, forgot her purse, that's all." Summer walked into the kitchen and busied herself, trying to forget what had just happened.

She knew who it had been, but the thought of it terrified her.

The one clue that gave it away? The deep English accent that sent shivers down her spine…

* * *


	13. The Nightmare That Was A Reality

**(A.N)** Hiya! Okay im not going to give too much away about what's going to happen but im just going to point out a couple of things that were in the reviews,

1. Bailey is **NOT **coming back- its someone else, there's a clue in the last chapter...

2. No one is going to die, ive had enough with deaths and stuff

I hope this helps! Please read and review!

Thanks

xxxxxx

Oh and one more thing, there is one use ofstrong language in this chapter (just saying so i dont get into trouble lol!)

**

* * *

The Nightmare That Was A Reality **

Summer's eye's flashed open and she took in her surroundings.

Her head pounded and she was sprawled on the floor, her arms and legs at strange angles. The room in which she was in was a mess, she then realised it was her own living room.

As she touched her forehead tenderly, she realised that she was bleeding. The couch was on its side and the paintings on the walls had gone. She froze as the menacing figure of Bailey appeared in the doorway.

She shook in fear as he walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and grabbed a handful of her hair.

He ragged it upwards and Summer screamed in agony. His eyes flashed malevolently and Summer quaked in fear as he got up, pulling out a length of tape and rope.

"No, no please no!" she screamed as Bailey proceeded in wrapping the tape over her mouth…

Summer sat bolt upright in bed.

Her limbs shook and cold sweats ran down her forehead. Seth was staring at her, a scared look on his face.

She looked over at him, her breathing still shallow.

"Summer, are you okay? What happened?" Seth asked, the worry in his voice clear. Summer struggled to find her voice.

Should she tell him about the phone call? He already looked worried so was it worth him being more worried? I t might not happen again so it'd be worry for nothing…

"I, I just had… I had a nightmare I guess…" Summer croaked. Seth put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She smiled over at him.

"Well, is there anything I can do? Do you want a drink or something?" He asked.

"No, no I'm fine. I'll go get one myself, I'll check on Autumn as well. Thanks though Seth." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and grabbed her robe from the armchair.

She tied it and left the room quickly.

Seth shook his head. He knew what she'd had a nightmare about. She was tossing violently, her hands shielding her face and that name kept coming out of her mouth. 'Bailey,' she said, 'no Bailey please…' It'd happened so many times before that Seth knew what it was.

It made him angry as hell when she had nightmares about this. Even though he'd been put away, she was still being tortured.

It was weird though, she hadn't had a nightmare about him for months.

What had brought it back suddenly? Was she keeping something from him? Seth shook himself.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. After everything they'd been through why would Summer keep secrets?

She wouldn't ever keep something of that magnitude from him ever again.

He laid down, pulling the duvet close.

Well at least he hoped that this was true…

* * *

Summer looked at her reflection in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the scar on her forehead. 

It was fading even more and when she had makeup on, it was invincible. But it was still there, and even if it was gone, her mind would still be scarred.

She couldn't believe that this was happening again, especially as they were starting to rebuild their lives. The daylight began to stream in through the window as the sun rose. It was seven AM and she had planned to go last minute Christmukkah shopping with

Marissa today. Summer had been up since 2am because of her nightmare, she didn't even attempt to go back to sleep, she knew that it wouldn't work. She got up and walked up to the nursery to get Autumn up for her first feed.

As Summer cradled her in her arms, the phone started to ring. Summer's body froze, the sound of the rings slicing through her flesh. She couldn't get Seth, if her found out about it he'd go on a mad rampage.

She put Autumn back in the crib and walked towards the phone. She gingerly picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Summer?" It was the same husky voice. Her body froze again and her heart stopped.

"Who is this? Stop calling me!" she said, trying not to let Seth overhear.

"Paranoid are we Sum? Oh dear and its only been one night, man I'm good. Now listen you little bitch, its time you realised the pain of loosing a family member, oh wait you already did! So if you don't want to go through that again I suggest you meet some demands of mine… You can expect a special delivery soon…" the voice cackled.

"What? No way! Leave me and my family alone, I've done nothing!" She slammed down the receiver and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

She should tell Seth, if her family was in danger…

Not now though, not after the nightmare episode this morning. What was she going to do?

As she started to walk up the stairs, she saw the mailman stop outside their house through the window.

She pulled her robe tighter and walked outside.

"Morning Ma'am," the man said, smiling. Summer nodded and smiled.

"Are you okay, ma'am, you look like you've seen a ghost," he added.

"Well you could say that, have a nice day." She walked back inside and flicked through the mail.

Nothing except bills. Her eyes widened as a small envelope sat at the bottom of the pile.

It was handwritten and Summer's heart pounded as she tore it open.

_

* * *

__ITs tIME FoR You To pAy tHE pRicE_

_Of tAkiNG AwaY SomEBoDy'S LIfE_

_So LISten Now Or yOU'LL SEe_

_A PreCiouS TReASure Up And lEAve_

_don't dEnY THe mEmorIes InsIDE_

_For SooN They WiLL Be brOUghT BacK ANd RevIVed_

_So S.C LisTen ANd tAKe HeED_

_To tHIs wArning wHIcH I LEAD_

_hAve a Nice dAy, It mAY Be hArd_

_bEcAUSE ThiS BuLLdOGs waTchINg FrOM AFaR…_

* * *

She stared in disbelief at the letter and she folded it up carefully, despite the violent shaking of her hands. 

Her voice had gone and her legs felt like jelly. This couldn't be happening, not again!

As Autumn began to cry, Summer ran into the kitchen and hid it under the old food processor on the top of the cupboards, she dispose of it carefully later…

* * *

Summer had left the house a couple of hours ago with Marissa and Autumn, leaving Seth alone for a day. 

He planned on cooking a big, romantic dinner for her when she got back as his parents had agreed to take Autumn for a night.

He'd spent the morning surfing the web for a recipe and when he'd found one, Seth set about trying to cook.

Unfortunately, he'd acquired his mother's cooking skills, or lack there of so it was going to be a challenge.

This three course meal that he had planned included a fancy soup that he had to make from scratch. It was turning out quite well but when he got the food processor, it didn't work.

"Great! I knew something would have to go wrong…" he said angrily.

Then he realised that the old one still kind of worked. He looked up at the box on top of the cupboards and reached up for it.

As he pulled it down, a piece of paper drifted from underneath it. It was an envelope addressed to Summer but it had been opened.

Should he read it?

"No, this is Summer's letter. I can't," he told himself.

He placed it down on the counter but his gaze was just drawn back to it.

"Okay, but I'll just put it back afterwards…" he said, reaching for the letter. As he took it out, scanning the text quickly his heart began to pound.

Seth slowly placed the letter down on the counter, anger surging through his body.

He reached for the processor and flung it against the wall, crying out in anger. It smashed into a million pieces and Seth sank onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Why would she do this?

Why?

* * *


	14. The Seth Cohen Way

**(A.N)** Hey again, just a short chapter today its an in-betweenie one lol. I promise i will reveal an identity next chapter PROMISE! lol so keep reading! Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow

R/R

XXXXXXXX

**

* * *

The Seth Cohen Way**

"Hey Cohen! I'm home! Where are you?" Summer called. The house was unusually quiet.

Summer had just dropped Autumn off at Sandy and Kirsten's and she was looking forward to the first night alone with Seth in a long time. She knew that he was planning something romantic and she couldn't wait. After the last couple of months, they needed this.

All the rooms were empty and Seth was no where to be found. She went upstairs to her bedroom to hide the Christmukkah gifts that she'd bought.

As Summer turned on the light, she jumped in seeing Seth sat alone by the window in the dark room.

"Oh, hey Cohen, why are you sat in the dark?" she asked, perching on the bed.

"Just thinking…?" he muttered.

"Oh, anything special?"

"Not really just about how you kept this from me," he held up the letter and Summer froze in her seat.

"I, I, uh, I was going to tell you Seth…" she stammered nervously.

"When? After something happens? After you or our child gets taken?" He had risen to his feet.

"No… I, uh, I was going to tell you tonight actually…" she said.

"Summer! Why didn't you come to me straight away? After everything that's happened to us! I thought I could trust you!"

"You can Seth! And I thought you'd get mad…"

"I'm not mad because of this, I'm mad because you didn't tell me!"

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't come to you straight away! I'm so freaking sorry Cohen!" she cried. He stared at her as she glared angrily.

"Oh Summer, why are we doing this again?" It doesn't matter, just tell me now, has anything else happened?" He knelt down in front of her, taking her hand softly.

She shuffled in her seat and nodded, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"Phone calls."

"What? How many? When?"

"Yesterday and this morning. Seth I'm so scared. What if they take Autumn? I couldn't handle it, I just couldn't…" She dissolved into tears as Seth hugged her closely.

"Now don't talk like that Sum. She's safe tonight and first thing tomorrow, I'm going to the cops. I'm gonna sort this, I promise you."

Seth's defiant gaze locked into Summer's and she knew he meant every word.

"My hero," she whispered, smiling and hugging him again.

"No problem, now how bout dinner?"

"Sounds good," she sniffled. They got up and headed out of the bedroom hand in hand.

"Oh but the blenders broken…" he said.

"Why?"

"Uh, I dropped it…"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Seth yelled angrily.

He was sat in the police station, talking to the Chief about their situation.

"I didn't say that Mr Cohen, its just not as easy as arresting this guy." The Chief bit into his donut and Seth scowled.

"You remember what this put me through the other year. Remember my wife being taken hostage? Remember the bullet in my back?"

"Mr Cohen, yelling at me will not make matters any better." Seth sighed and slumped in his seat.

"So what _can_ you do to protect my family?"

"I can give you a panic button, like a silent alarm which will trigger a round the clock police call out to your home. I advise you to install some high security and to be on your highest alerts. I promise you that we will do all we can to catch this guy."

"I guess that's as good as its gonna get…" Seth sighed, "Thank you for your time sir."

"No problem Son, have a nice day." Seth got up and left the room, still scowling.

"Guess its time to do things the Seth Cohen way…" he said to himself

* * *

Summer sat by the pool, Autumn sat on her lap placidly. She looked at the watery December sunshine, pushing up her aviator sunglasses.

Summer frowned as Seth walked up through the house, flanked by a tall man in a dark suit.

"Seth? What are you doing? Where have you been all day?" Summer stood up, balancing Autumn on her hip.

"Well Summer, the police couldn't do anything so I'm taking it into my own hands."

"Seth, they just left. They installed a silent alarm and please tell me this isn't one of your hair brained schemes…"

"On the contrary my darling, please meet Jack Kennedy, Private Investigator." Summer raised her eyebrows at Seth before shaking the mans hand.

"Hello Jack, I'm Summer Cohen and this is our daughter Autumn."

"Hi Mrs Cohen, and let me say how sorry I am for your loss," Jack said. Summer smiled sadly and thanked him.

"Jack why don't you go into the kitchen and help yourself to some ice tea, there's a pitcher on the island." Jack nodded and disappeared back into the house.

"Seth! A private investigator? What the hell are you going to do?"

"The police will just be sat on there ass' while we are open to attack, so I've hired Jack, probably the best PI in California," Seth smiled proudly.

"I don't know about this Cohen…"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, leave it to me. You just look after this little cutie," Seth kissed Autumn's head and she giggled happily.

Summer rolled her eyes as he bounded down the stairs to the house eagerly.

"If I had a dollar for every time he's said that…"

* * *

Summer sat by the pool with Autumn, occasionally peering into the house to see Seth sat at the dining room table with Jack.

She tried her best not show how scared she was but she knew that Seth knew. If he didn't then he wouldn't have drafted in a PI. Autumn wriggled uncomfortably on Summer's lap and started to whimper.

Summer comforted her before getting up to get her bottle. As she walked into the kitchen, Summer froze in seeing two large men sat in the living room, watching football.

"Um, can I help you?" she said, frowning.

"Oh, we've not met. You must be Summer, I'm Hank and this is Kyle. We're your b…"

"Bodyguards!" Seth said, appearing behind Summer.

"Yeah, Summer I completely forgot to tell you, Hank and Kyle, the finest in Newport are at our services."

"Great! Well you make yourselves comfortable guys, I'll bring you a drink, Seth could I see you in the kitchen for a sec?" Summer smiled at the two bodyguards before dragging Seth into the kitchen

"Bodyguards? Seth don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"What, the protection of my family? No I do not."

"Seth, do you have any idea how much its going to cost?"

"Money? Oh Summer you can't be serious. I don't care how much it costs just as long as I know you're safe," Seth said. Summer sighed and smiled.

Autumn began to wail on Summer's hip so Summer ushered Seth out of the kitchen.

"Go, I'll sort out some drinks and food," she said, placing Autumn in her high chair.

"I knew you'd understand." Seth grinned and left the room.

Summer sighed. She was all for her safety but she was beginning to feel like a prisoner…

* * *


	15. The Ghost From The Past

**(A.N)** Hiya, sorry that its taken sooooo long to update. I have a huge exam in two weeks and school is crazy. Well im finally gonna give you your mystery man. Its not someone youve been introduced to before but its connected. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the gret reviews, hit the 100 mark lol!

R/R Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

****The Ghost From The Past**

The next week went extremely quickly and with ease. It was a bonus that that week happened to be Christmukkah.

All the family gathered at the Cohen home, as they did every year. Kirsten cooked a turkey- which usually went wrong in some way- so Sandy would have a caterer on emergency alert.

It was a fun time for every member of the family and everyone chipped in to help take Seth and Summer's mind off of Taylor this year.

They didn't forget about him altogether- they just didn't want them to be down, at least for Autumn's sake. Seth and Summer had come to the decision not to tell everyone about the letter and phone calls, purely so that Christmukkah wouldn't be ruined. That conversation could be tabled afterwards.

No more threats and letters had been received of late but Seth wasn't giving up. Even though Jack had been given the holidays off, Seth still worked on trying to find out who could be behind them.

The bodyguards had taken over the pool house at Seth and Summer's house ensuring a 24 hour guard- despite the holidays.

Summer was beginning to adapt to it all but when Seth had suggested buying a guard dog, Summer put her foot down.

"Cohen, you are seriously crazy. We have a four month old baby! Its not hygienic," Summer had protested. Seth hadn't argued as he realised that she had a point.

* * *

As it got past Christmukkah, Jack came back to work with Seth. It got to early January and they were still drawing blanks.

Nothing had happened apart from a few phone calls which the person had hung up as soon as Seth had picked up.

They were on the verge of giving up.

"Seth, I'm sorry but I don't think that its worth going any further. It been nearly a month since anything." Jack started to shuffle his papers and opened his briefcase. Seth shut it.

"No, we can't give up! I need to know who it was!" Jack frowned and looked at Seth sympathetically.

"Look, if they'd wanted to cause a real disruption then it would have been persistent. Trust me Seth, I know I'm not new to this." Seth sighed.

"I guess you know what you're talking about. Go on, go home, I'll send you your final pay-check as soon as I can." The two men sat up and shook hands.

"Thank you for all your work Jack, means a lot," Seth said gratefully.

"Good luck, you deserve it. If anything at all happens, give me a call." Jack nodded and was about to leave when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Summer called from the living room. She walked towards it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Silence met her ears and she froze. Was it him?

"Hello, hello who's there?" she said trying to disguise the nervousness in her voice. Her heart stopped when she heard that husky English accent.

Summer ran into the office and thrust the phone at Seth.

"Its them!" she mouthed looking truly horrified. Jack sprang into action almost instantaneously.

"Talk to him! It'll record, don't worry Sum, you can do it!" Seth mouthed as Jack switched on a tape recorder and placed on headphones. Seth gripped Summer's hand.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

"Oh, I think you know. Merry Christmas Summer, oh or should I say Christmukkah!" Summer shook but Seth encouraged her silently.

"What the hell do you want from me?" A cold laugh flowed into her head that made her feel terrified.

"Okay, now that the fun and games of the holidays are over, its time to get back down to business. Within the next month, I want a sum of 7 million dollars, no more no less. We'll call it compensation for my life that you ruined with your cry baby mouth. I'll give you a week to get the money and next Friday, I'm gonna pay a visit to your house. I get my money or something will go missing, okay?"

Summer's voice was gone and her knees felt like jelly.

"I hope you burn in hell you son of a bitch," Summer spat. The same piercing laugh followed.

"Ha, Yeah the hard ass act doesn't work on me sweetie. See you soon!" The line went dead and Summer placed the phone down, her hands shaking.

As she turned to Seth, her knees buckled and she fell. Seth caught her just in time. Holding her up in his protective arms, he clutched her tightly.

"They, they want money Seth. Why? We, we can't, I can't…" she sobbed into Seth's shoulder.

Seth could just embrace her tightly, he was as shocked as her. Jack sat at his tape recorder and was fiddling with a load of other gadgets. He got up and walked over to the couple.

"I know this is hard, but I've good news. I have a location. The dirt bag was stupid enough to use a landline. Tomorrow we bust his sorry ass." Jack smirked confidently as Seth smiled back weakly.

Then he had an idea. Seth led Summer over to the couch and sat her down carefully before going back to Jack.

"Jack I have an idea…"

* * *

This was it.

This was the night when Seth could look upon the face of their evil tormentor.

He was sat in the black Mercedes mini van, a series of small monitors before him. He was parked in a back street in L.A. where the phone call had been traced to.

Jack had told him of the visit he had to make to ensure the accuracy of the traced phone call. Seth had then begged him to let him go along. Jack wasn't easily convinced but eventually agreed to it.

Accompanied by Hank the bodyguard (Kyle stayed home with Summer and Autumn) they'd set off for the den of the criminal.

Seth was incredibly nervous but also eager. Jack had gone in disguise to the front door, wearing a hidden cam and microphone to get some pictures and a name.

The screens showed him walked down to the scruffy apartment and Seth was on the edge of his seat. He had an idea of who it would be, it was time to see whether it was correct.

Jack was knocking on the door.

This was it! A tall man answered the door and it was extremely obvious who it was.

This guy had an uncanny resemblance to none other than Mr Bailey Milligan- the lunatic who had wrecked Summer and Seth's lives only a year ago.

He was a little taller, but he looked younger like in his early twenties. He had the same dark hair and flashing blue eyes that pierced into your flesh like acid.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. It was the same English accent as Bailey, but not as smooth, it was more gruff and husky.

"Oh, hey man, I've just moved here and I was wondering if you had any sugar I could use," Jack said in his mocked accent that was miles away from his usual smooth American accent.

He'd disguised himself completely. Hoodie, old jeans and sneakers which made him look at least five years younger. The guy grunted and disappeared for a second, reappearing with a small packet.

"Thanks man, can't have my coffee without this stuff," Jack laughed.

"Where did you move to?"

"Oh just a couple of houses down, I'm Rick by the way," Jack held out his hand.

"Gregg, Gregg Milligan," Gregg shook Jack's hand gingerly.

"Yeah, used to live in Chino but my brother went down so I decided to move nearer to his jail, keep visiting you know?"

"Yeah, my brother's doin' some time himself actually," Gregg said, looking less enthusiastic.

"Oh sorry to hear that man," Jack looked at his watch, "Well I'd better jump."

"Well see ya man," Jack said, turning away. Gregg nodded and slammed the door. Seth sat silently I his seat.

Gregg. Gregg Milligan, Baileys brother.

"Is all relative…" Seth whispered, remembering what Summer had told him from the phone calls. Seth sat in silence, the image of Bailey's brother seared into his mind. It was as haunting as ever.

But this wasn't the time to be scared, he had to be strong if they ever wanted to get their own back. And Seth was already thinking of the perfect way to do so…

* * *

Gregg watched the guy walk back down the road. He frowned and slammed the door.

"Who was that?" A female voice drifted out from the bedroom.

"I don't know, this guy who said he'd just moved in and needed some sugar…" Gregg muttered, peering out from the curtains.

He frowned as a black Mercedes mini van sped down the road. The woman stepped out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a skimpy silk night dress. She wrapped her arms around Gregg seductively.

"Come back to bed…" she whispered in his ear. Gregg picked up his beer, draining the bottle.

"Yeah, It's probably nothing…"

"That's what I like to hear, now come on!"

She dragged him over to the bedroom as he tried to forget about the odd thing that had just happened.

* * *


	16. The Hero Becomes A Zero

**(A.N) **Hey everyone! Im sooooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been so busy. But im back and hoping to wrap this story up soon so keep reading. Posting a double chapter today for you all. First one is short and second one is a bit longer but with a nice cliffhanger lol!

Please Read and Review

Thanks so much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Hero Becomes A Zero**

"Seth! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened? I want to know _everything_!" Summer rushed over to Seth as he walked into the house, a dazed expression on his features. She leapt into his arms and looked back up at his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing, well I guess its something but I just, I know it'll hit you hard…" he said. Summer looked down at her shoes and inhaled deeply.

"I can take it Seth, I promise…" she replied. Seth saw the defiant look in her eye. One which he'd not seen a lot lately. It was the same one as when she wanted to take down Taylor Townsend in senior year. He smiled sadly as she gripped his arm.

"I, I know who it is Summer and believe me when I say that I'm as scared as you but we'll get through this." Summer nodded and looked into his eyes.

"It is a guy called Gregg, Gregg _Milligan. _Summer its Bailey's brother," Seth said. Summer stepped back, her lip quivering.

"It all makes sense…" she whispered.

"I know, but Sum we're gonna get through it all I promise," Seth said reassuringly. Summer bit her lip and turned away.

"I need to be alone for a sec…" she said, walking slowly up the stairs.

"Summer!" Seth called. She ignored him and continued up the stairs until she was swallowed by the darkness. Seth sighed and shuffled into the living room. He slumped onto the couch and sighed heavily.

It had been a long day.

* * *

That night, Summer had the same nightmare all over again. As she woke up, her skin flushed and her limbs stiff, she glanced over at Seth who was still sleeping soundly, his back towards her.

Because he wasn't wearing a shirt, Summer saw the large scar covering the middle of his back. She ran her finger over it tenderly. It was already fading but Summer winced just thinking about it all over again.

Seth shuffled slightly but continued to sleep. She sighed and fell onto her pillows, looking up at the ceiling. Bailey never once mentioned that he had a brother. He said he had a sister but she'd died in her teens in a car crash. It was these kind of things that made her feel sorry for him.

Now all she felt was stupidity. But it was all happening again, what had she done to deserve this. She'd barely gotten through it the first time and was still raw from Taylor's death.

Now this.

It was like her life was one long soap opera. It was starting to bug her as well. Summer turned on her side and closed her eyes. All she wanted was a normal life…

* * *

"Oh Cohen, The Valley's on! I missed it last night can we talk later?" Summer glared as Seth sat beside her on the couch, grabbing the remote. He switched off the T.V.

"No. I know you've been avoiding this but we need to talk. Autumns out with my mom so its convenient." Seth nodded and Summer sighed, turning to face him.

"What's to talk about, we know who it is. We tell the cops. Simple as," she tried to retrieve the remote but Seth dodged her.

"Summer! We have a chance here. We have the chance to get our own back, not anything drastic but just give them a taste of their own medicine." Seth raised his eyebrows but Summer just glared.

"Cohen, you've got to be kidding me! Its okay to use a stupid scheme when trying to trick a high school class into playing capture the flag or getting me to go to some stupid comic book launch but our lives, little bit more serious!"

"Summer I'm not going to ask you to do anything stupid just a little plan that I've put together…"

"No! Oh Seth when will you learn? You can do your little plot but count me out. I shall be taking my daughter and myself to Coop's house until this is sorted. Its down to you to decide how you do it."

"But Sum…"

"But nothing! When you give up this stupid idea and call the police, I'll come back to you with our daughter but until then, its goodbye."

She glared and got up, storming out of the room.

"That went great…" Seth mumbled to himself in hearing a door slam loudly upstairs.

* * *

"Summer you can't just leave!" Seth protested as Summer hauled two travel bags down the staircase. Seth stood by the bottom, his arms folded.

"Cohen you don't get it! I gave you the option and the whole night but you still didn't do what I asked you to, so yes I'm going," she sighed.

"You don't understand! This means we could get even, Summer please!"

"Seth! What is wrong with you?" she said, moving towards him, "I can't believe you're willing to gamble our lives, not to mention our _daughters_, and just not tell the cops."

"Its not like that, you know it. The cops are not going to help us through the aftermath are they? They aren't going to be there when you're having a nightmare about it. You told me yourself that I was your hero. Well heroes do what they have to do to save people, they don't rely on cops."

Summer looked down at her shoes as Seth stood defiant to what he'd said.

"Yeah, and here I was thinking that you'd give in. It shouldn't be this hard. Sorry Cohen."

Summer reached forward and kissed Seth on the cheek softly, tears beginning to flood down her cheeks.

She stepped back and took the bags out to the car before returning for Autumn's stroller where the baby sat oblivious to what was really going on.

Seth was speechless. Why didn't she understand? He was doing the right thing. The honourable thing that would make him a hero.

As he watched Summer reverse down the drive in her black BMW, he'd never felt more like a zero.

* * *


	17. The Blast From The Past

**(A.N) **Second chapter

R/R

Thanks xoxoxox

**

* * *

**

**The Blast From The Past **

Seth sat alone in the darkened room, a veil of silence blanketing the house. He glanced down at the glass of scotch that he'd been nursing for about an hour. He didn't really feel like drinking.

Summer had only been gone for about 8 hours but it felt like an eternity. But he was still stuck to his guns. Even though she was right about his position in some ways, Seth believed it was the right thing to do.

He'd spent nearly all his life reading about superheroes and their adventures, fighting crime and getting the girl they wanted. He'd never told anyone but all Seth ever wanted was to be looked up to, for his bravery and charm.

He had that last year, but it didn't count as he ended up being wheeled from scene on a stretcher and was hooked up to a ventilator for two weeks after.

Some hero.

He took a sip of scotch and slumped further down in his seat.

All he wanted was for Summer to feel safe with him and she obviously didn't. If she did then she'd still be here. And so would Autumn. His daughter.

He glanced over at the fireplace where photos stood on the mantle. One stood out of Summer and the twins the day they were born. Summer looked tired and her hair wasn't brushed but she looked so happy. And the twins were so tiny.

He frowned and a tear ran down his cheek. Maybe he should just call the police. But he'd be giving in everything.

Summer would come home with Autumn but what about hisprinciples and morals? As Seth drained the glass, his eyelids grew heavy.

Maybe he should just call them in the morning…

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after," Summer said, closing the book. Maia was propped up by her cushions in her bed, a wide smile across her face.

Summer had taken refuge at Ryan and Marissa's house. Autumn was sleeping soundly and Summer had offered to read Maia her bedtime story.

"I'm happy the Cinderella married the prince," Maia said, yawning.

"Me too, they deserve each other after everything she'd been through," Summer smiled. She tucked Maia's blonde hair around her ear softly.

"Well its time to go to sleep sweetie," Summer said.

"Can I ask you something auntie Summer?" Maia said.

"Sure."

"Why aren't you at home with uncle Seth?" Maia asked.

"Why don't you like me being here?" Summer grinned.

"No! That's not true! I just wondererd why you're sleeping over." Summer sighed and looked out of the window.

"Well sweetie, sometimes Cinderella falls out with the Prince. Maybe over something stupid, but they need to spend time apart," Summer sighed.

"But they lived happily ever after!" Maia cried.

"I know honey and they did, just not all the time because then it'd be happily for always and ever, huh?" Summer smiled.

"I guess," she said. Maia reached over and hugged Summer tightly.

"Nite nite Auntie Summer," Maia said.

Summer held her closely and kissed the top of her head before slowly getting up.

"Nite sweetie," Summer whispered in turning out the light.

"Summer!" Maia called as she turned to go to her room. She turned and popped her head back in.

"I hope you and Uncle Seth make up soon," Maia said.

"Me too," Summer sighed.

* * *

The couple stayed apart for nearly three days without one word. Summer put on a happy voice and face but inside, she felt awful. Seth stayed in every day, only leaving the house to pick up groceries but after three days, he decided to give in. That night, after the third time of sitting alone watching re-runs on T.V. all Seth wanted was Summer and his daughter.

He tossed the remote across the room and headed for the phone, hurriedly dialling Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Marissa's voice answered.

"Hi Marissa its Seth."

"Oh hi, you wanna try to talk to her again?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, could you get her?"

"Sure one second." Marissa placed the handset down and walked into the living room where she sat, Maia and Autumn sat alongside her.

"Uh, Sum its your dad, he wants to talk to you," Marissa lied. She knew that if she told Summer it was Seth, she wouldn't want to talk.

Marissa and Ryan were fed up of seeing their best friends so miserable and had tried numerous times to patch things up but it hadn't worked. Summer nodded, passing Autumn to Marissa.

"Hi Dad, what's up?" Summer asked, holding the receiver to her ear.

"Summer its me," Seth said.

"Cohen, unless its you trying to apologise, I'm hanging up!" Summer cried.

"No! Wait! I am apologising," Seth said.

"What? You are?"

"Yes, I am. Listen Summer, I can't take It anymore. I need you and I need Autumn. Please come home. I promise you first thing tomorrow morning I'll go to the cops." Summer stood in silence.

"You will?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, you mean too much to me to loose you over something this stupid. So are you coming home?" Seth crossed his fingers and prayed.

"Sure, I wont be long."

"See you soon then."

"Yeah." Summer hung up and backed up to the wall, a broad smile across her face.

* * *

"Thanks for having us Coop, Ryan," Summer said, hugging the couple tightly only an hour after making up with Seth.

"Oh, no problem Summer, any time you need to stay, the door's open," Ryan said.

"But we would like you to be with Seth ultimately," Marissa smiled, nudging Ryan. Summer knelt down and hugged Maia who was clutching Ryan's hand.

"Bye sweetie," Summer grinned.

"I told you you'd be friends with uncle Seth!" Maia giggled.

"I know, good job!" Summer smiled, "Well I'd better be off, see you all soon!" Summer waved before departing the house, pushing Autumn's stroller.

Her car was parked at the bottom of the driveway and she went to unlock it when all of a sudden she heard a voice from the bushes outside next door.

"Hold it right there." Summer froze and spun around slowly.

"Who's there?" she stammered. She squinted at the shrubbery as a female silhouette emerged.

"Hello Summer, I've been sent to pick you up by my friend. Know a Gregg by any chance?" the female voice teased. Summer's blood turned to ice.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Summer cried.

What bugged her the most was she thought that she'd heard that voice before. But from where? If only she could see who it was…

The silhouette came closer and Summer clutched the stroller, backing away. The woman got ever closer and Summer saw that a ht and scarf were covering a lot of her face.

"Who are you?" Summer demanded.

"Oh I think you know sweetie," the voice chimed. Summer's mouth fell open as the woman approached her and pulled away the scarf and hat.

"Hiya Sum, talk about blast from the past huh?" Summer couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot.

"T, Taylor Townsend!" She spluttered.

* * *

Seth was buzzing around the house, anxiously and excitedly awaiting Summer's return any minute. He'd hurried around, tidying the house which had become filthy.

He hadn't really bothered to tidy up after himself while Summer had been gone.

There wasn't much point. But there was now.

Seth piled up the endless newspapers and take-out cartons by the door while he finished cleaning the remainder of the house. As he threw he garbage in the bin, he grabbed it to wheel it down for the garbage men to collect the following morning. He got to the kerb, left the bins and set off up to the house but froze in being tapped on the shoulder.

Seth spun around and his heart stopped as those menacing blue eyes locked into his.

"Ello, ello, ello. Remember me Seth?" That gruff English accent. That chiselled jaw and the crumpled outfit.

"What are you doing here? Get off of my property!" Seth yelled.

"Oh come on mate, I'm only being friendly," Gregg laughed.

"Get out, go away!" Seth proceeded to try to push Gregg away.

"Whoa! Whoa there matey. Don't want to make a mistake there do we sunshine?"

"Why, what are you going to do?" Seth replied confidently.

"This."

Gregg pulled out a jet black handgun and Seth froze.

"Ah, not so smart now are we? Now aren't you going to invite me in? I could _kill_ for a cup of tea…"

* * *


	18. The Surge Of Anger

**(A.N)** Hey! I think you're all going to enjoy the next couple of chapters, I'm wrapping the story up so there's loads of action coming up. This is a much longer chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Caution for some violence and languagebut its prettyminor.

Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last couple of chapters so dont let me down! Please tell me what you thought of this one too!

Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

**The Surge Of Anger**

"What do you want? Go away!" Summer shrieked at Taylor. Summer had stood in front of the buggy, shielding her daughter.

"Summer, you seriously need to chill!" Taylor laughed.

"Just get away from me and my daughter, do you want my handbag? The car? Just take them, anything, just leave my daughter alone." Summer was fumbling in her bag for her car keys.

"I don't want your stupid daughter Summer, I want you. You and your husband are pretty damn rich and my boyfriend Gregg was hurt by you. So was I. You ruined my life so I'm gonna ruin yours, if Gregg lets me. Now my friends and I want to talk to you."

Two large men appeared behind Taylor and Summer began to quake with fear. She could shout for Ryan and Marissa, they might hear her. But what about those guys?

They were even bigger than her bodyguards who had conveniently gone on sick leave that very morning.

The diner on the pier's chicken burgers had given both violent food poisoning. And their replacements weren't due until tomorrow. Just her luck.

The men proceeded towards Summer and grabbed her Balenciaga purse violently, ripping away the strap and letting it fall to the floor. They pulled out the keys and climbed into the car's front seats.

"Un-strap the kid and get in, leave the pushchair here," Taylor ordered coldly before turning to open the backseat door and climb in herself. Summer shook as she un-strapped Autumn quickly.

She clutched her daughter tightly, the baby totally oblivious to the danger in which they were in. She simply gurgled happily. Summer felt like crying. She glanced up at Marissa's house and decided to take the chance.

"COOP HELP US! PLEASE RYAN COOP HELP US!" Summer screamed with all her might. Taylor opened the car door.

"Big mistake Summer." She was standing by the car holding a handgun, it was pointed at Autumn. Summer went white.

"No please don't, shoot me not her. I did it," Summer sobbed, grasping Autumn tightly.

"Oh I'm not going to shoot you, just scare you. Now _get in_," she spat. Summer climbed in quickly and the car sped away.

* * *

"What was that? Ryan what _was_ it? It sounded like Summer!" Marissa said, looking fearful. The couple were stood by the window after hearing that piercing shriek.

Ryan was paler than usual. It _had_ sounded like Summer. The dead giveaway? She had said Coop.

"Stay here, don't worry I'm going to check this out," Ryan said, rubbing Marissa's hand comfortingly. She nodded and sat down as Ryan left the house quickly. He pelted down the driveway calling Summer's name.

"Oh no," he whispered as he spotted Autumn's buggy at the foot of the drive.

"SUMMER!" Ryan yelled at the top of his voice. His yells echoed around the deserted street.

Her car was gone. He spotted a blue strap lying beside the buggy on the floor. It had been pulled from Summer's purse. Ryan clutched it in his hand and stared out at the empty road angrily.

He heard footsteps and Marissa appeared behind him. She looked utterly horrified as she saw the empty buggy and the torn strap in Ryan's palm.

"What, what, Ryan we have to…" Marissa sobbed. Ryan pulled her into his chest.

"Don't get upset Marissa, we have to hurry. Call Sandy and tell him to call the police and get over to Seth's pronto. Get Maia out of bed, strap her in the car and go over to Sandy's to meet Kirsten. I'll get over to Seth's in the Range Rover. Okay?" Ryan said.

Marissa nodded quickly, drying her eyes. The couple ran back to the house, Ryan dragging the pushchair behind him. Within minutes, they'd gone their separate ways, Ryan to Seth's and Marissa to Sandy and Kirsten's.

Time was slipping away.

* * *

Summer held Autumn closely, staring out of the window, she prayed that Ryan and Marissa had heard her. If they had, then there was hope.

"Aw, cute kid Summer. She looks just like you," Taylor smile was sickly.

"What do you want from me? What did I do to you that was so bad?" Summer spat, moving Autumn further away from Taylor.

"You ruined my life! You got me kicked out of school because of my thing with the Dean. Everyone hated me. Then my mom got jailed for selling coke and I left town. It was all your fault. My life was in pieces!" Taylor cried emotionally.

"What? How is what happened to your Mom my fault?"

"We lost all our money and moved to this awful part of L.A. where we lived in a grotty little apartment. If you hadn't drawn attention to me, it wouldn't have happened…" Taylor said, glaring at Summer.

"Then everything happened with you and Bailey last year, I'd forgotten about you but that brought it all back. I was happy, finally you knew how it felt to be hurt. And then, I met Gregg. I was ecstatic when I found out he wanted to get back at you so I joined him. We set out to get you both and here we are." Taylor smiled and Summer felt sick to her stomach.

She wasn't the old Taylor, she was a shadow of her former self. She was painstakingly thin and her collar bone jutted out from her chest awkwardly. Her face was covered in zits and her teeth were a sickly yellow. She wreaked of smoke and her fingernails were short and yellow.

"Where are you taking us?" Summer said

"Oh, I'm taking you home, to Seth." Summer frowned.

"Gregg should be there with him," she grinned.

* * *

Gregg peered out of the window at the dark night. Seth was sat on the couch silently, the anger building up inside him. If it weren't for the gun, then Seth would have had him ages ago. He'd been on the end of a bullet once, he didn't fancy going there again.

"So, you're little wife should be here soon along with your likkle baby daughter," Gregg laughed. Seth gritted his teeth. 'Don't do it Seth, stay sat down,' he told himself.

Gregg lit up a cigarette and puffed the smoke in Seth's face making him even angrier. He was about to leap up when headlights shone into the room as a car pulled up.

"Stay there," Gregg commanded, walking out to the hall. He heard a shrill female voice that didn't belong to Summer echo through the house.

"Get in the room," Gregg said and Seth's face lit up as Summer stumbled into the dark room, clutching Autumn. She looked terrified. Seth gestured for her to come and sit by him. He clutched her cold hand as she sat down.

"Everything is going to be fine," Seth whispered.

"I know, I'm so sorry Seth," Summer wept quietly.

"Don't worry, if the worst happens, take Autumn and run for your life," Seth said. Summer nodded biting her lip and the two fell silent as Gregg walked back into the room flanked by the two big guys and Taylor.

"Taylor Townsend?" Seth said looking shocked.

"Hello Seth, its good to see you again," Taylor said seductively. She walked over slowly and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. Summer's heart pounded and she longed to just punch her in the face.

Seth simply squeezed Summer's hand and looked her deeply in the eyes. Taylor walked back over to Gregg and removed her jacket to reveal a very skimpy top that left nothing to the imagination. Gregg passed the cigarette to her and she puffed away on it.

"So here we are, the little Cohen family, and neither of them can get away," Gregg laughed.

"What do you want from us?" Seth said.

"I want you to pay for ruining the last year and a half of my life so I'm gonna play a little game with you all. Its called 'Pay Me Or I Kill You' and I am excellent at this. I never loose." Summer shuffled uncomfortably and squeezed Seth's hand tighter.

"If its money you want, fine. How much?" Seth said.

"Oh, upfront aren't we Seth, now how much am I thinking? Hmmm?" Gregg smirked. Taylor folded her arms impatiently as he thought.

"$5 million," she said. Gregg spun around.

"What? What are you doing? I call the shots here!" he yelled. Gregg proceeded to snatch away her handbag containing her gun.

"Gregg what the hell are you doing? I need that!" She shrieked. He tossed it to one of the big guys.

"Go stand by the door," he commanded to them, "And for you! Don't you ever undermine me. Now you have no authority." Taylor stood back and swept away into the bathroom.

"Women just drag you down," he muttered to himself before turning back to Seth, Summer and Autumn who was beginning to whimper. Summer tried to comfort her but she wasn't having it.

"Can I take her to the nursery?" Summer asked Gregg who had sat down in an arm chair.

"Yeah, one second. Dan!" he called. One of the big guys appeared.

"Take her upstairs, don't let her try anything," he said. Dan nodded and pulled Summer up harshly.

She looked back at Seth defiantly. He knew that look well. She was going to do something. He knew it. As much as he wanted to kick these guys ass', she could get hurt and he didn't want that.

But the big guys weren't armed. The only one which was armed was Gregg, if he could just get the gun…

* * *

Summer walked up the stairs slowly, Dan following her closely. He was a tall man with not much hair although he looked in his mid twenties. Summer walked into the nursery and placed Autumn in her crib carefully. She had been falling asleep in Summer's arms so she was pretty much gone by the time she was in her crib.

As Summer turned to exit the room, Dan was blocking the door. The room was dark and Summer could just see his green eyes glinting in the dark. He pushed the door closed and walked towards her. Summer backed away, petrified.

"You're hot girl," he said, moving closer. Summer's heart pounded.

"What do you want? Get away from me!" she said quickly.

"Sorry, not gonna happen now come here bitch," he said louder. He was close to her now and his hands were just about to go to her jeans when… BANG! Summer grabbed hold of a large wooden photo frame on the table beside her and swung it with great force into Dan's head.

He wobbled slightly on his feet, looking dazed as the glass shattered on his head. Summer gritted her teeth and swung her fist into his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

As he lay on the floor, Summer looked down at Dan, lying unconscious and she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I suffer from rage blackouts," she smiled at him, "Bitch."

* * *

As Dan fell to the floor, the sound rang out through the house, causing Gregg to spring up and call the second guy into the room.

"Pete! Go up there! See what's happening!" Gregg shouted. Seth was sat there, his heart pounding against his ribs.

What had happened? By the sounds of it, it wasn't Summer that was hurt. But how did she knock down that huge guy? Even if she'd managed to do it once, could she tackle the second guy? He had to do something. He _had_ to.

"If she tries to fight back, hurt her. Don't kill her, yet. If she dies, I do it," Gregg said. Pete left the room quickly, bounding up the stairs.

"Guess it's bye bye Summer," Gregg laughed at Seth. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" Seth cried, standing up.

"What are you gonna do geek?" Gregg laughed.

Anger surged through Seth's body. That taunt that had been used against him his whole life. This was it.

"I would have killed your brother if Summer hadn't stopped me but now nothing is stopping me," Seth spat, slowly striding towards Gregg…

* * *


	19. The Face Off

**(A.N)** Hey! Only a short chapter but a veryclimactic one! Yep I'm at that point again! Only one more chapter left in this story which i will most probably post in the next two days. So please read this one and the next and give me your thoughts.

Thanks so much!

xxxxxxx

P.S. Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody!

**

* * *

**

**The Face Off**

Seth was slowly approaching Gregg, a look of sheer determination etched on his features. Gregg looked undeterred at Seth's new state of mind and didn't flinch or back away. He reached for his gun which was stuffed down the back of his trousers.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Seth said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gregg smirked.

"Because you'd be a coward, just like your brother," Seth spat.

Gregg flinched and froze.

"How dare you bring up my brother! He nearly killed you!"

"Really? Then why'd he have to use a gun?" Seth stood firm, "Now you can either shoot me and be a coward or put down the gun and be a man."

Gregg stared at Seth, not believing what he was saying. He glanced down at the handgun in his hand.

"So Gregg, what's it gonna be…?"

* * *

Summer ran down the hall to her bedroom, trying to evade the other guy who was looking for her. She needed a weapon, something to protect herself with. But what? She was only a small woman, her rage blackouts were effective but her fists alone wouldn't be enough.

She threw open the wardrobe door where a large amount of Christmukkah presents, that she'd received and was waiting to return, laid. Summer dove into the pile, frantically searching. This guy wasn't armed so maybe she'd have a chance.

She cried out in frustration. Nothing but ugly sweaters and frumpy shoes. She had an idea as she spotted a cheap string of fake pearls. Summer tore at the string, carefully capturing the loose pearls as they flew off of the string.

She placed them in the doorway, spreading them out. Summer peered outside, he was lurking outside of the nursery. She slammed the door and ran to hide under the bed. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in and the door opened slowly.

"Hello? I know you're in here and you're gonna wish you were dead after…AHHHH!" There was a crash as the man slipped over the small balls and went crashing to the ground. Summer peeked from behind the sheet shielding her and smiled in seeing the guy sprawled out on the floor.

Summer rolled out as the guy laid, knocked out, and headed for the door. When she got outside, Summer grabbed all the tables and chairs from the nursery, blocking the door so when he awoke, he couldn't escape. As she stood back to admire her work, Summer couldn't help but feel proud of her effort.

"I guess you're feeling pretty cocky right now."

Summer spun around and Taylor was stood there, arms folded and pouting.

"Oh are you okay sweetie? Even though the bad man took away your gun," Summer retorted in a mock baby voice. Taylor scowled.

"Summer, you can be as cocky as you like but right now, your darling husband is about to taste lead, oh again!" Summer's mouth fell open and she tried to dart past Taylor. No such luck as she stuck out her leg sending Summer falling onto the marble. She winced in pain and hauled herself up.

"You'll have to get past me first, sweetie."

* * *

The gun fell to the floor as Gregg's stare bored into Seth's.

"Okay tough guy, you wanna die being a hero fine. You're gonna wish you took the gun," Gregg smiled.

"We'll see," Seth replied. The two guys stood still, each one waiting for the other to make a move.

Adrenaline pumped through Seth's body. Why was he doing this? This wasn't Seth Cohen. He didn't know who'd taken over his body but they weren't doing the right thing. Suddenly, without any warning, Gregg's fist went flying into Seth's face.

Pain throbbed through his jaw and he winced. He had to do something. And stop thinking about it! Seth lunged at Gregg and pinned him against the wall, an almost super-human strength washing over him.

Gregg gasped for air as Seth's arm pressed against his neck. Gregg pushed hard back, knocking Seth away.

The two guys stared at each other, both faces were red and sore and both were panting, gasping for the oxygen they needed.

* * *

"All those years, I actually looked _up_ to you, I wanted to _be _you! Summer Roberts, popular and pretty and perfect. I was Taylor, desperate and lonely. I hated you then and I hate you now. And by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be so sorry…" Taylor growled, her eyes glistening with angry tears.

Summer backed away slowly, Taylor really was crazy.

"When I get rid of you, I'll finally be the best. I'll go with Gregg and we'll be rich. I'll have everything that you had and more…"

"Yeah but you'll never have what I have," Summer said confidently. Taylor walked closer and pinned Summer to the wall.

"What's that then Summer?" Taylor spat.

"You'll never have friends…" Summer gasped as Taylor closed her fingers around her neck.

Suddenly the front door burst open and the house was flooded with cops. Taylor spun around, fear spreading across her body. Summer felt an enormous sense of relief as she heard Ryan and Marissa calling for her and Seth worriedly.

"See, now you'll have something I never had, a trip to jail," Summer smirked. Taylor shook and Summer broke free from her weakened grasp. She pushed her across the hall and Taylor fell to the floor.

"See you Townsend, have a nice life, I know I will." Summer strode over to the stairs and called for the cops.

"She's up here! And two guys too!" Summer cried. About 50 cops sped up past her and Taylor glared as Summer winked at her before descending the staircase. Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan and Marissa were stood anxiously by the doorway and all looked immensely relieved in seeing Summer run over to them.

They all hugged her tightly, tears flooding down Marissa's cheeks. Summer broke away.

"Where's Seth?" She asked. Just then, Seth strode out of the living room, looking battered but wearing a smile in seeing Gregg being led away in cuffs.

Kirsten had run up the stairs to get Autumn after being asked by Summer and Seth walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm fine. I'm great, I got to kick Taylor Townsend's ass," Summer grinned. Seth smiled back and Summer looked up at his bruised jaw.

"That looks sore…"

"It is but I've walked away from a fight with a Milligan, that's an achievement."

"Oh Cohen, you're such an ass," Summer grinned, falling into his arms.

The two were lost in each other and barely took in anything they were told for the remainder of that night.

They didn't need to hear it.

They'd already won.

* * *


	20. The Words That Meant The World

**(A.N)** Sniff, Sob. Its the last chapter of **_It's Now Or Never_** and im so sad! I enjoyed writing this story so much, just as much as writing **_MNMN_**! I'd like to thank everyone who's read and yet again, I'll be back soon! I have several ideas for future fics so watch this space! There wont be any more sequels or prequels or anything related to this story, I cant really do anything else with it so a new story is coming up soon.

Thanks again soooo much and enjoy the final chapter. Please review one last time and tel me your thoughts on this chapter and the story overall!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

**The Words That Meant The World**

Summer checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. She ran her fingers through her curly dark hair and smoothed out the creases in her cute peach summer dress. She checked her make-up and applied one last coat of shiny lip-gloss. Summer smiled at her reflection, feeling happy.

It had been 6 months since the Gregg/Taylor ordeal and since then, she had been living life to the fullest. Marissa and Summer had gone into business together, creating their own fashion magazine. It would be hitting the stands in only a month.

She always made time for Autumn and every weekend, Seth, Autumn and herself would spend the whole time together as a family.

"Sum, are you ready?" Seth appeared at the door, Autumn wobbling by his side but clutching his hand to keep herself up.

After her first birthday last week, she'd only just begun to take her first steps so Seth was training her up all the time. She gurgled unhappily as she wobbled again and Seth scooped her up.

"How do I look?" Summer asked, twirling around.

"Beautiful, as usual," Seth replied smiling. Summer grinned and walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"And what about you sweetie? Doesn't Mommy look great? Can you say Mommy?" Seth said to Autumn. Seth sighed at the vacant expression on her face.

"Cohen, she'll talk when she's ready. Stop pushing her to," Summer said, taking her from him.

"I know, I just want her to talk…"

"Come on, we're going to be late to our own event!" Summer said, tugging on Seth's cream jacket and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey son, how are you?" Sandy greeted his son with a firm hug. He then turned to his daughter in law and granddaughter. Kirsten smiled warmly at her family, waiting to greet them all. 

"So Summer, do you like it? The event I mean?" Kirsten asked, looking nervy.

"Kirsten its great! I love it!"

Summer looked around at all the little white tables placed in the small grassed area. Sparkling fountains were dotted around the area and waiters and waitresses were mingling in with the crowd, serving champagne. Summer stopped on passing, taking a flute from the chrome tray.

She sipped at it gracefully watching Seth walk off with his father bouncing Autumn happily in his arms. Marissa and Ryan arrived a few minutes after and soon the place was full of people, everyone living in Newport and the pillars of the small but buzzing community.

Everyone was happy to be there, basking in the warm, late afternoon sun. Summer used to hate these events, all the people who were fake and only cared about other people's business. But it wasn't like that today, everyone was being nice and mingling together.

* * *

A small white, wooden pavilion stood in the centre and it wasn't long before the Cohen-Cooper-Roberts clan were gathering up there. Ryan tied a baby blue ribbon to the entrance once everyone was gathered up there and Seth clinked his champagne glass, speaking into the microphone. 

The crowd hushed at the small tables and all looked towards the pavilion.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, as you probably know, my name's Seth Cohen and I'd like to thank you for joining us this afternoon."

Applause rippled throughout the crowd and Summer smiled at the people. Ryan was stood with Marissa to their left, Maia stood in front of them, beaming at the crowd. She definitely wasn't shy, Marissa was grooming her to be a future social chair. Sandy and Kirsten stood to the right, Kirsten holding Sandy's hand comfortingly.

"So, I'd better get on with this. We're all here today to remember a person, a person who meant a lot to my whole family. Taylor Cohen, my son. As you all probably know, he passed away last November from causes still unknown. Since then, we've grieved for him but now is the time to finish grieving.

I had an idea, an idea which would help us to imprint the memory of Taylor into Newport forever. And we are standing in it. The Taylor Cohen memorial park. Designed by my wife and I. This park will stand here for many years to come and will be a lasting memory for the community as well as myself.

Over by the main fountain, plaque's to remember your own loved ones who you've lost can be placed. Its not just for my family, but for the whole community. But it's not going to be a place of sadness, it's a place filled with happiness where you can relive the magical moments that you spent with your loved ones."

Seth paused and glanced around at the crowd. Each one was entranced by his speech, some even shedding a silent tear. Seth glanced across as Summer, who's eyes sparkled. She smiled and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"So before I open it officially, I'd like to say some thanks. Firstly to the Newport Group who helped me build this park, especially my brother Ryan, head of architecture and my Dad, the CEO. Secondly, my Mom and Marissa Atwood who put this great event together and did a great job. And finally to my wife, Summer, who has been a pillar of strength throughout this last year. Its not been the best we've seen, but we're here and for that I give my everlasting thanks."

Summer smiled at Seth, her eyes watering from the tears that were building up there.

"Now, Summer could you come over here?" Seth said. Summer walked over, smiling widely and Autumn toddled at her side.

Seth hauled his daughter up and half held the scissors with her. Seth opened them, making sure Autumn's fingers were out of the way, and snipped the blue ribbon. The crowd cheered and applauded, maybe the loudest were from his family who surrounded the three.

Seth and Summer, stared into each others eyes, after the year of sadness and despair, their lives were finally together. And nothing could ever beat that feeling.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, enjoy the party," Summer shook the mans hand and watched them walk away. She sipped at her champagne and looked out at the ocean, which was visible on the horizon. The sun was just about to set so orange beams were beginning to flood into the park. 

Summer jumped as someone pinched her from behind. She sighed in relief in seeing it was only Seth. He was alone and Summer turned around to hug him.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Seth said, tugging on her hand.

"We can't leave the party. And what about Autumn?"

"Oh screw it, my parents are probably watching over her. Don't worry," Seth said. Summer looked unconvinced.

"Do something fun for once Sum!" Seth said.

"I'm fun! What are you implying Cohen?" Summer snapped.

"Nothing, just come on!"

"Fine, but if its not a Porsche, I'm gonna kill you..."

* * *

Summer stumbled as Seth lead her along the beach to the large private jetty he'd rented. She was blindfolded and occasionally, when she tripped, would threaten Seth with an impending rage blackout. 

As she was lead onto the wooden jetty, Summer heard voices hush. Who was there? Seth stood her near the end of the jetty and removed her blindfold.

"Surprise!" He said, smiling. Summer stood, transfixed to the spot as she saw a huge yacht rivalling Mr Cooper's. It was creamy with a deep navy blue stripe swirling down the side. Summer simply fought for words as she tried to describe the amazing sight in front of her.

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa were stood by the boat, all wearing a smile. Autumn was cradled in Kirsten's arms, a difficult thing considering the mount she was growing every day.

"So? Do you like it?" Seth asked, looking nervous. Summer hadn't given a response yet so Seth was getting worried. Summer spun around, still not able to find words so she merely leapt into his arms, kissing him on the lips passionately. Their family cheered happily.

"You haven't seen the best part yet!" Seth said, breaking away from their embrace. Summer frowned as Seth took her hand and led her to the side where the name of the boat was swirled elegantly in fancy lettering.

"The Summer Breeze II," Summer smiled, her heart melting.

"Oh Cohen this is the best present I ever got!"

"Better than a Porsche?"

"Miles better that a Porsche!" They kissed again and were interrupted by Ryan tapping Seth on the shoulder.

"So are you going? We should be getting back to the party, before anyone notices we've gone," he said.

"Going where?" Summer asked, frowning.

"Tahiti. I figured we could use a vacation," Seth answered.

"But the magazine…" Summer protested.

"I'll cover it, Summer you have to go!" Marissa grinned. Summer nodded and hugged her friend, then her husband and lastly her niece before walking over to her in-laws.

"Thanks for everything," Summer said, taking Autumn back. She stood up straight by her Mom and waved to her Grandpa and Grandma.

"So are you ready?" Seth asked.

"Course I am Cohen!" Summer smiled.

"Cohen!" Autumn said quietly. The group went quiet.

"Oh my god!"

"Did she just…?"

"Yeah!" Summer cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Say it again!" Seth said.

"Cohen, Cohen, Cohen!" Autumn said, smiling at all the people staring at her. Summer grinned back and kissed her forehead softly. They said their goodbyes (Autumn said Cohen) and boarded the boat.

Seth started it up and Ryan undid the rope mooring and the boat pulled away from the jetty. The five people on the wooded jetty waved and waved as the boat got further away.

Eventually, it disappeared on the horizon and Seth, Summer and Autumn sailed off into the sunset.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews mean so much so thanks so much! **_

_**(If I missed you off of the list then I'm sorry!)**_

_kursk_

_laura _

_Summer-Breeze-171 _

_OCgirl26 _

_ZoArBaSkEtBaLl _

_ocobsessedrachel2 _

_June.Louise _

_RA4Evah _

_ItalHunni28 _

_Alice_

_Somebody's Dark Angel _

_Orangecountygurl _

_RnR2Gether4Eva _

_RubyRoseTuesday _

_Lou _

_Marjo _

_veronica _

_WritingOnMyWall _

_ryan91 _

_berriesarealwayssweeter _

_Romantic Ellen _

_Javilex _

_NaleyBrucasFan – aka Lizzy _

_Ansy Pansy aka Panz _

**Thanks everyone above and look out for my new fanfic's coming soon!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
